El Jardín de Senderos que se Bifurcan, Edward POV
by vampiremockingjay
Summary: Forks había parecido tan común y monótono como cualquier otro lugar en el que habían vivido. Instituto, salir a cazar… hasta que llega Bella Swan. Una neófita con enigmas sin respuesta y sin mucha idea de en lo que se ha convertido.   Edward POV
1. Un pequeño corte en la monotonía

Resumen: Forks había parecido tan común y monótono como cualquier otro lugar en el que habían vivido. Instituto, salir a cazar… hasta que llega Bella Swan. Una neófita con enigmas sin respuesta y sin mucha idea de en lo que se ha convertido.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y los lugares reconocibles pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a CruzdelSur, y **tengo su permiso **para hacer esta versión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Un pequeño corte en la monotonía<strong>

Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir.

El instituto.

¿O sería más apropiado emplear el término «purgatorio»? Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera. El tedio era a lo que menos me había conseguido acostumbrar y, aunque parezca imposible, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior. Supongo que ésta era mi manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inerte entre periodos activos.

Me quedé mirando fijamente las grietas del enlucido de la esquina más lejana de la cafetería, imaginando dibujos en ellas. Era una manera de sofocar las voces que parloteaban dentro de mi mente como el gorgoteo de un río. Ignoré el centenar de voces por puro aburrimiento. Cuando a alguien se le ocurre algo, seguro que ya lo he oído con anterioridad más de una vez. Hoy, todos los pensamientos se concentraban en el trivial acontecimiento de una nueva incorporación al pequeño grupo de alumnos. No se necesitaba mucho para provocar su entusiasmo. Había visto pasar repetido el nuevo rostro de un pensamiento a otro, desde todos los ángulos posibles. En cada una de las ocasiones, los pensamientos estaban teñidos de cualquier matiz, lo que me impedía en cierta forma ver el verdadero rostro de la chica. En algunos casos, era la envidia, que generalmente era por parte del alumnado femenino. En otros casos, era el deseo, por parte del masculino. Curiosidad por su supuesto comportamiento misterioso. Deseo nuevamente.

A pesar de mi capacidad para leerla constantemente, era muy difícil comprender la mente humana. Era extraño cómo un acontecimiento de lo más trivial podía causar tanto revuelo. Es claro que en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks cualquier hecho era una novedad, y estas eran escasas. De todos modos, esto si era una novedad. La chica nueva, Isabella Swan –aunque según había escuchado prefería que la llamaran Bella-, era la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, Charlie Swan, y de su ex-esposa, Renée. Renée había «escapado» de Forks muy poco tiempo después de divorciarse de Charlie, en busca del sol, llevándose con ella a su hija recién nacida, quien ahora había vuelto debido al matrimonio de su madre con otro hombre, para darles más privacidad. Si, se podría decir que esto era una verdadera novedad.

Los pensamientos halagadores y envidiosos hacia la chica nueva aumentaron repentinamente, así que supuse que habría entrado a la cafetería, aunque no entendía el porqué de la tardanza. Tampoco le di muchas vueltas, seguramente si llegaba a descubrir la razón el esfuerzo habría sido para nada.

Aunque esta vez pude ver el rostro de la chica a través de los pensamientos ajenos, en vivo, no solo como recuerdos. Aunque si borrosos, porque eran vistos por ojos humanos, y por lo tanto, débiles.

Era de pelo castaño oscuro, largo casi hasta la cintura. Ojos marrones tras unos lentes verdes, que hacían que su marrón fuera un marrón musgoso. No era muy alta, si más que Alice. Vestía con ropas que mi «hermana» seguramente hubiera desechado sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, aunque yo no lo veía tan mal. Bah, como si yo entendiera de moda.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su palidez. Era _muy_ pálida. Me atrevía a decir que tanto como nosotros. ¿Era posible? No lo creía. Aunque también era muy hermosa, más de lo posible para un humano. Y esto era un punto más a favor para la teoría que comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza. También, si me ponía a pensar, el marrón de sus ojos era extraño. Me pregunte, una vez más… ¿era posible?

Quería descartar esa teoría. Si lo que yo pensaba era cierto, no debía ser más que una neófita, a juzgar por el color de sus ojos. Y esto suponía un peligro tanto para los alumnos como para nosotros. Y estaba seguro de que los Vulturis no tardarían en enterarse si algún accidente se llevaba a cabo. Y, si era neófita, nada de esto tardaría en ocurrir, y los Vulturis nos relacionarían con ella.

Por eso, intentaba buscar cualquier excusa para invalidar mi teoría.

Pero las palabras que le dirigió una chica de cabello rizado, Jessica, no hicieron más que darle puntos a favor.

-¿No comes? –esas palabras como que deshicieron cualquier atisbo de esperanza que tuviera para invalidar mi teoría.

-No, no me gusta –y esto significo otro tajo mas ara mi esperanza-. Solo tomare una gaseosa.

_Que chica rara. Seguramente está esperando comida de un restaurante prestigioso o algo así. O quizás sea anoréxica, tendré que ver si en los próximos días la veo comer algo. Lo dudo._

Debo decir que ahora si estaba desconcertado. ¿Una gaseosa? Bueno, quizás no fuera vampiro y solo estuviera sobreactuando. Era posible.

Aunque aun tenía en mí contra la palidez y la belleza sobrehumana.

Lo que me desconcertaba aun mas era mi interés. Jamás había mostrado tanto interés en algo como una chica nueva en el instituto, aunque jamás había entrado nunca en ningún instituto una chica _así_.

Seguí sus pasos a través de la mente de Jessica, aun inexplicablemente interesado. Aunque su mente no era lo que se podría decir amable, acababa de aprender vocabulario nuevo en cuanto a insultos. Verdaderamente debía estar celosa. Aunque no tenía mucha opción, era la única que la acompañaba en ese momento. Esto también me extrañaba, por los pensamientos de los chicos en la cafetería hubiera jurado que tenía una multitud de chicas con antorchas y hachas detrás de ella y un grupo de chicos limpiando el suelo que pisaría.

Se sentó como si estuviera… ¿desconcertada? No, no era eso, era más como… pensativa. Eso, estaba pensativa. ¿En qué estaría pensando? En realidad tampoco es que tuviese que preguntármelo demasiado, así que procurando no cambiar la expresión de mi rostro y aun mirando fijo las grietas de la pared, rebusque en los pensamientos de la cafetería. Se sentaba a un lado de Jessica, en la misma mesa que Angela, Mike, Ben, Eric, Lauren y Conner. Ya había escuchado su voz a través de la mente de Jessica, así que podía tener una idea aproximada.

Pero no la encontré. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, como si no hubiera nadie. Eche un rápido vistazo, como para que nadie se diera cuenta, solo para verificar que aun seguía allí. Volví la cabeza rápidamente, si seguía allí. Por suerte mis hermanos seguían atentos a sus conversaciones, así que no notaron mi mirada. Rebusque una vez más entre los pensamientos…

_Es linda, y parece simpática. Debería invitarla a salir… _Mike Newton. Las imágenes que aparecieron en su mente no acompañaban para nada a sus pensamientos, que quizás hubieran parecido amables. ¿Es que acaso todos los chicos en la escuela tenían mentes pervertidas?

_Su «belleza» no es natural. Debe tener miles de cirugías y tratamientos. _Los pensamientos siempre amables de Lauren Mallory –nótese el sarcasmo.

_Esta noche tengo toneladas de trabajo. Trigonometría y los ejercicios de Lengua. Espero que mamá… _Angela Weber, una muchacha tranquila. Si hubiera sido humano y, por lo tanto, hubiera podido relacionarme con humanos, creo que podría haber sido amiga mía. Me caía bien, todo lo bien que me podía caer alguien con pensamientos decentes. Y eso, comparado con los pensamientos de los demás en la escuela, era bastante.

Pero aun no encontraba los pensamientos de Bella. Parecía que, una vez más, había desaparecido, aunque sabía que aun estaba allí, todos en la mesa estaban pensando en ella, ahora incluso Angela.

Ella fue quien me confirmo que seguía allí, con sus palabras.

-Me gustan tus lentes… ¿son recetados? –le pregunto, a lo que Bella respondió con una sonrisa amable. Podría adivinar que le caía bien. Pero solo adivinar…

-Sí, son para descansar la vista –le dijo-. No tengo problemas de visión en realidad, pero suelo tener dolores de cabeza si no los uso.

Si en verdad era lo que yo pensaba, debía aun tener los ojos color escarlata. Esta idea de los lentes era buena, ya que las lentillas eran disueltas por la ponzoña de los ojos. Pero aun quedaba un pequeño atisbo de esperanza, que me decía que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, que no podía ser lo que yo creía…

-¿No vas a sacarte los guantes? Mi madre dice que no hay que usar sombrero ni guantes en la mesa –dijo Jessica, como queriendo dar a los demás una impresión mala de la chica.

-Entonces no usare sombrero ni guantes el día que vaya a comer a tu casa. Pero me gustan mis guantes, y no me los saco ni para bañarme –tiro las intenciones de Jessica al piso con una broma. La cual nadie entendió hasta que la explico. Supe que incluso Mike había reído por compromiso, no había entendido el chiste.

_Edward, _me llamo Alice, tras lo cual deje de escuchar la conversación y le dedique atención a ella. Era lo mismo que si la hubiera oído hablarme en voz alta. Me alegraba que en los últimos tiempos hubiese pasado de moda el nombre que me habían puesto. Menos mal, ya que hubiera resultado un fastidio volver la cabeza automáticamente cada vez que alguien pensara en algún Edward…

En ese momento no me volví. A Alice y a mí se nos daban muy bien esas conversaciones privadas, y era raro que nos pillaran durante las mismas. Mantuve la mirada fija en las líneas que se formaban en el enlucido.

_¿Cómo lo lleva?,_ me preguntó.

Torcí el gesto, pero sólo pareció que había cambiado ligeramente la posición de la boca, nada que pudiera alertar a los otros. Era fácil que pensaran que lo hacía por aburrimiento.

El tono de la mente de Alice ahora parecía alarmado y leí que vigilaba a Jasper con su visión periférica. _¿Hay algún peligro?_ Ladeé la cabeza hacia la izquierda muy despacio, como si contemplara los ladrillos de la pared, suspiré, y luego me volví hacia la derecha, de nuevo hacia las grietas del techo. Sólo Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza.

Ella se relajó. _Avísame si la cosa se pone fea._

Moví sólo los ojos, primero arriba, hacia el techo, y luego abajo.

_Gracias por ayudarme con esto._

Asentí muy levemente con la cabeza, aunque una vez más pareció como si lo hubiera hecho por aburrimiento.

Una chica bajita se detuvo en un extremo de la mesa más próxima a la nuestra para hablar con un amigo. Se pasó los dedos entre el pelo corto, color arena, y sacudió la cabeza. Justo en ese momento la rejilla del aire acondicionado empujó su aroma en nuestra dirección. Yo estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que me hacía sentir el olor: sequedad y dolor en la garganta, un agujero anhelante en el estómago, un agarrotamiento instantáneo de los músculos, el flujo excesivo de ponzoña en la boca…

Todo eso era bastante normal y, por lo general, fácil de ignorar; pero hoy resultaba más duro al tener los sentidos agudizados y notarlo todo por duplicado: la sed se multiplicaba al monitorizar las reacciones de Jasper. Era la sed de dos, no sólo la mía.

Jasper intentaba mantener la mente lejos de allí. Estaba fantaseando…Imaginaba que se levantaba del lado de Alice y se paraba al lado de la chica. Pensaba en inclinarse como si le fuera a susurrar algo al oído y dejar que sus labios rozaran el arco de su garganta. Imaginaba también cómo fluía el cálido flujo de su pulso debajo de la fina piel que sentiría bajo su boca…Propiné una patada a la silla de Jasper.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un minuto, y luego él bajó la suya. Pude escuchar cómo se enfrentaban en su interior la culpa y la rebeldía.

-Lo siento –musitó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No ibas a hacer nada –murmuró Alice en un intento de mitigar el disgusto de Jasper-. Lo vi.

Reprimí la mueca que hubiera echado por tierra la mentira de Alice; ella y yo debíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro. No resultaba fácil para ninguno de los dos oír voces y tener visiones del futuro. Éramos bichos raros, incluso entre los que ya lo eran de por sí. Nos protegíamos los secretos entre nosotros.

-Pensar en ellos como personas ayuda un poco –sugirió Alice con voz aguda y musical, demasiado baja y rápida para que la escucharan los oídos humanos-. Se llama Whitney y tiene una hermanita muy pequeña a la que adora. Su madre invitó a Esme a aquella fiesta en el jardín, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sé quién es –contestó Jasper secamente.

Se volvió para mirar por una de las pequeñas ventanas situadas bajo el alero a lo largo del muro que rodeaba la gran habitación. El tono de su voz puso fin a la conversación.

Deberíamos haber ido de caza el día anterior por la noche. Era ridículo enfrentar esa clase de riesgos, intentar demostrar entereza y mejorar la resistencia. Jasper tendría que asumir sus limitaciones y vivir con ellas. Sus antiguos hábitos no eran los más apropiados para el estilo de vida que habíamos elegido; no podría adaptarse a él.

Alice suspiró silenciosamente y se puso de pie, llevándose la bandeja de comida –un atrezo, en realidad- y dejándole solo.

Sabía hasta dónde llegar con su apoyo y cuándo dejar de hacerlo. Aunque era más evidente que Rosalie y Emmett mantenían una relación, Alice y Jasper se conocían tan bien que sentían los estados de ánimo del otro como si fueran propios.

Parecía que también pudiesen leer las mentes, aunque sólo fuera entre ellos.

Aunque aun parte de mi mente estaba concentrada en la chica nueva, la que tenía tantos enigmas para mí. Me extrañaba que ninguno de mis «hermanos» se hubiera dado cuenta.

Por esto fue que comencé a prestar más atención cuando oí a Lauren hablar.

-Ya te llamaron la atención, ¿eh?

Bella asintió simplemente. Parecía como si no respirara siquiera, lo que era posible si mi teoría era cierta. Según veía por Lauren, nos miraba fijamente, sin apartar la mirada.

Ese solo gesto de Bella le sirvió a Lauren para comenzar a hablar hasta por los codos.

-Son los Cullen. Emmett, que es el forzudo musculoso; Alice, la que acaba de salir; y Edward, el de cabello color bronce, son los Cullen, y los mellizos: Rosalie, la que parece una modelo, y Jasper, el que tiene cara de estar sufriendo, son los Hale. Todos viven con el Doctor Cullen y su esposa. Son adoptados –dijo con un tono de desprecio al pronunciarla última palabra. Aunque ya me había acostumbrado a estas reacciones por parte de los alumnos, a los que les parecía un crimen capital que fuéramos adoptados.

-¿Todos? –pregunto, sin respirar aun.

-Sí. Los Cullen son la familia de acogida de los Hale… la señora Cullen es su tía o algo así, parece que han estado con ellos desde los ocho años –completo Jessica, encontrando la situación perfecta para cotillear-. Y además están juntos. Son pareja.

La chica nueva levanto las cejas, pidiendo más información. Parecía reacia a hablar.

-Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie. Forman dos parejas, y viven juntos –dijo Lauren, enfatizando las dos últimas palabras. Estas eran otras reacciones por parte de los alumnos, que consideraban grosero que parejas de adolescentes de diecisiete años vivieran juntas. Al parecer en el instituto reinaba la hipocresía, ya que los pensamientos de estos chicos podrían considerarse aun más groseros.

-Parece que a sus padres no les molesta –añadió Jessica-. Dicen que como no son hermanos de sangre, no hay problemas en realidad. A mí me parece chocante.

Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema, mientras que Bella se quedaba pensativa. Me seguía pareciendo muy frustrante no poder leer su mente. Quizás debiera esforzarme, hacer contacto visual, o alguna cosa de ese tipo. No lo sabía.

_¿Qué ocurre?_, me pregunto Emmett mentalmente, refiriéndose a la conversación entre Jessica, Lauren y Bella.

-Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory le están sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen –le respondí a Emmett, casi con indiferencia.

_Espero que lo esté haciendo bien_, respondió Emmett, riendo entre dientes.

-En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado.

_¿Y la chica nueva? ¿También se siente ella decepcionada con el chismorreo?_

Seguramente Emmett aun no había visto a Bella. No hubiese preguntado nada de haber sido así.

Automáticamente, levante la vista hacia la chica para descubrir su reacción. Lo que no me esperaba era que me estuviera mirando, pensé que ya había apartado la vista.

Pero nuestras miradas se conectaron por un momento. Seguía sin leerle la mente. Me sentí aun mas frustrado, esperaba que con cierto esfuerzo y, quizás, contacto visual, pudiera leerle la mente. Pero seguía sin haber nada. Me sentí mas frustrado aun.

Era muy extraño para mi tener que descifrar una mirada o algún gesto. En general me bastaba con echar un vistazo a su mente para saber qué era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, exceptuando las ocasiones en que mis hermanos, especialmente Alice, crearan un muro mental para que no pudiera leer sus mentes. Pero esto no ocurría con humanos o vampiros que no supieran de mi don…

Mi don. Quizás ella también tuviera un don, o quizás no. Aunque me di cuenta que ya estaba dando mi teoría por un hecho. Pero ya no me quedaban demasiadas dudas, ella jamás había roto la conexión visual y no había parpadeado ni una sola vez, y ningún humano aguantaría tanto. Debía desterrar cualquier esperanza que aun pudiera tener.

Seguí concentrándome. Quizás, si estuviera en lo cierto y ese fuera su don, pudiera «traspasarlo» de alguna manera. ¿O no?

Pero jamás me había sido imposible leer la mente de alguien. Incluso cuando mis hermanos creaban un muro mental, con mucho esfuerzo podía traspasarlos.

Así que, aferrándome a mis pobres conocimientos sobre esta chica y como traspasar su don, puse todo mi esfuerzo y mi concentración en eso. Aun desconociendo el motivo de mi gran interés por la chica, vampiresa o lo que fuera.

Pasaron algunos segundos. Segundos que se me hicieron interminables. Frustrado, aparte la mirada. No había logrado ningún avance desde el primer momento. Nada. Se me hacía demasiado extraño.

No había notado que todos nos estaban mirando expectantes. Ni siquiera había recordado que estaba en la cafetería, en el Instituto, con estudiantes rodeándome. Tampoco había recordado que todos estaban atentos –excesivamente- a cada uno de los movimientos de Bella. Fue estúpido por mi parte no haber pensado en eso.

Y solo una pequeña parte de mi mente reparo en los comentarios que todos hacían al respecto.

-¡Genial, Bella! ¡Ya era hora que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Cullen!

-Bien hecho, Bella. ¡Las chicas mandan!

-¡Es la primera vez que alguien consigue sostenerle la mirada a Cullen!

-¿Cómo conseguiste no parpadear?

-Es tan intimidante… ¿No te dio un poco de… impresión?

-¿Quién empezó con el juego?

-No importa, ¡sabemos quién ganó!

Y eso era solo en la mesa de Bella. Intente bloquear las mentes de los humanos en la cafetería. Eran demasiados pensamientos juntos, todos gritándome como si supieran que yo podía escucharlos. Era como sufrir jaquecas, y no estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

Y me salvo la campana. Tenía clase de Biología, aunque lo único que quería era escapar de la multitud de adolescentes revolucionados. Las mentes de mis hermanos me comenzaron a hacer preguntas, aunque yo estaba demasiado perdido en los pensamientos, y en la jaqueca que no acababa.

Así que salí rápidamente de la cafetería, quizás más rápido de lo que debería si quería pasar por humano. Pero no me importaba, todo por escapar de la multitud.

Una vez que llegue al salón me senté en mi pupitre dispuesto a esperar al profesor y, con él a una hora más de aburrida clase de Biología. Aunque quizás me serviría en mi debate interior y pudiera encontrar una respuesta para todo lo que había pasado durante el almuerzo, ya que raramente pudiera haber algo que no supiera ya sobre la clase. Hubiera jurado que ese episodio en el que estaba aburrido mirando las grietas de la pared había pasado hace semanas. Era mucho lo que había ocurrido en esos minutos.

Pero cuando me preparaba para volver a la pregunta que tanto aparecía en mi cabeza, la vi entrar por la puerta. A la chica, vampiresa o lo que sea. Bella. Y yo que había pensado que no podía ser nada nuevo, que la emoción de todos en el instituto era excesiva. Y cómo me había equivocado.

Intente una vez más entrar en su mente. Por lo menos tener un atisbo de sus pensamientos, algo. Pero creo que ya está de más aclarar que no conseguí nada de nada, ni la más mínima respuesta por parte de ella. ¿Lo estaría haciendo adrede? Quizás fuera su don, era posible. Debería preguntar a Alice y Jasper que opinaban al respecto, podría ser que ellos tampoco percibieran nada de ella.

Bella era de lo más extraña. Y eso que ni lo conocía.

Cuando noto que la estaba mirando fijamente me miro de igual manera, aunque aparto la vista rápidamente para dedicarle una sonrisa al profesor, cuyos pensamientos eran de lo más incoherentes. Yo también aparte la vista, no quería que ocurriera una vez más el «duelo de miradas» y con él la reacción de los alumnos.

Clave la vista en el frente de la clase, aunque mi visión periférica capto como Bella caminaba hacia el único asiento libre. A mi lado. Qué gran casualidad del destino.

Rehuyó mi vista durante toda la clase, colocando su hermosa cabellera como un muro entre nosotros… ¿había dicho _hermosa_? Sinceramente, ya no entendía nada de nada. Todo se había convertido en un extraño acertijo en los últimos minutos.

Pase toda la clase fingiendo estar prestando atención al profesor, y para responder la única pregunta que me hizo tuve que buscar en su mente para saber incluso qué me había preguntado. La respondí bien, por supuesto, pero estuve tan falto de atención durante toda la clase que al finalizar casi no tenía idea de cuál había sido el tema.

El transcurso de la última clase fue casi igual, con la diferencia de que no compartía clase con Bella. Había comenzado a llamarla por su nombre, era un tanto irritante llamarla «_la chica, vampira o lo que sea_».

Así que fue un día como cualquier otro. Claro, restando el hecho de que había entrado una vampiresa al alumnado, de que no podía leer su mente y que me parecía que ya no vivía en la monotonía en la que había estado sumergido los últimos noventa años.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el primer capítulo de <em>El Jardín de Senderos que se Bifurcan, Edward POV.<em>**

**Como ya mencione anteriormente, la historia original (Bella POV) pertenece a CruzdelSur y me dio permiso para hacer esta versión. Recomiendo leerla primero para comprender totalmente la historia, por lo que aquí dejo el link:**

http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5201716 / 1 / El _ Jardin _ de _ Senderos _ que _ se _ Bifurcan (sin espacios)

**Espero que les guste lo que solo es el comienzo de mi versión de esta historia que me gusto tanto.**

**Si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que dejaran reviews, que son la inspiración de toda autora y una motivación más para seguir. Comentar no cuesta más que unos segundos (:**

**Eso es todo, con suerte nos leeremos pronto…**

**S. C.**

**Nota: lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes de aclarar esto. Al principio del capitulo, hay algunos parrafos que pertenecen a '_Sol de Medianoche' _de S. Meyer. Tambien hay algunos parrafos textuales por la mitad del capitulo, en una escena en la que no me parecio necesario cambiar nada de como estaba en _'Sol de Medianoche'._ **

**Solo queria aclarar eso para que no hubiesen confusiones.**

**Saludos...**


	2. Primera conexión I

Resumen: Forks había parecido tan común y monótono como cualquier otro lugar en el que habían vivido. Instituto, salir a cazar… hasta que llega Bella Swan. Una neófita con enigmas sin respuesta y sin mucha idea de en lo que se ha convertido.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y los lugares reconocibles pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a CruzdelSur, y **tengo su permiso **para hacer esta versión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Primera conexión<strong>

La semana transcurrió casi con la monotonía habitual. No cruce palabra con Bella, a pesar de que compartía pupitre con ella todos los días y nos encontrábamos varias veces en los pasillos. Ni siquiera se encontraban nuestras miradas, incluso cuando yo pasaba esos interminables minutos observándola e intentando encontrar una respuesta a tantos enigmas sin resolver. Al final siempre desistía, con amargura, ya que me frustraba mucho el no poder leer su mente. Cuando hablaba con otros chicos quería saber si lo que decía era lo que en verdad pasaba por su mente; cuando fruncia el ceño, me ponía como loco no saber cual era su preocupación; cuando le sonreía a alguien _debía_ saber si esa sonrisa era genuina. Y asi continuaba con cada uno de los gestos que atravesaban su rostro y cada una de las palabras que salian de su boca.

Y aun seguia desconcertándome mi interés. No sabia las razones. Mis hermanos tenían interés en Bella, pero no en la medida que la que yo me interesaba. ¿Radicaria esto en mi incapacidad para leerle la mente? Era probable, ya que para ellos era lo normal no saber los pensamientos de la gente. Aunque esto no terminaba de convencerme, era lo mas razonable que se me ocurria pensar.

Incluso descubri que Alice podía ver el futuro de Bella, y Jasper podía sentir sus estados de animo y afectarlos tanto como a cualquier otro, humano o vampiro. Ese primer dia en que la vi, lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue preguntarles al respecto. Aunque ni siquiera fue necesario que yo sacara el tema, Alice fue quien lo hizo. Inconscientemente, con una de sus visiones…

_«Guarde el auto en el garaje de casa y baje rápidamente del asiento del conductor de mi querido Volvo. Me dirigí a la sala de estar, donde encontré a Esme garabateando sobre un cuaderno de notas._

_-Hola, mama –la saludo Alice desde la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal su dia?_

_Un suspiro colectivo fue lo único que se escucho en ese momento, sobre las respiraciones acompasadas de Esme._

_-¿Qué? –pregunto Esme. No sabia que había dado en el clavo con su anterior pregunta._

_-Ni te lo imaginas –respondio Alice una vez mas._

_Esme enarco una ceja, invitando a Alice a seguir. Mas bien, a comenzar. Su rostro reflejaba una gran curiosidad; no era necesario ser Jasper para comprender que ansiaba saber lo que ocurria._

_Pero antes de que Alice comenzara con su explicación, poso su mirada sobre mi. Y, la verdad, no tengo idea de qué vio en mi rostro, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el suyo. Rebusque en su mente, y vi mi rostro reflejado en sus pensamientos. Me vi diferente. Cuando me miraba en el espejo, tan solo veía un rostro. Un rostro carente de vida, y sabia que no la tenia. Estaba «vivo», pero es como si al mismo tiempo no lo estuviera. Me mantenía cada dia el amor hacia mis hermanos y mis padres, en tantos sentidos, pero estaba carente de emoción. Ahora, reflejado en sus pensamientos, me veía distinto. Como si hubiera recuperado esa «vida» que había perdido con mi transformación. A decir verdad, me sentía diferente. Y creo que ya comenzaba a imaginar la razón, aunque no me lo admitiría ni a mi mismo._

_Mientras pensaba esto, oia a Alice hablar, como si fuera música de fondo._

_-Hay una vampiresa en el Instituto._

¿Qué?_, fueron los pensamientos de Esme, que se reflejaron en su rostro. Alice continuo hablando como si jamas se hubiera detenido._

_-Es Bella Swan, la hija de Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía. Hoy fue su primer dia… -y se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y se concentraron en una visión. Lo único que pude atisbar en ella fue el rostro de Bella. Cuando lo vi en su visión, deje de prestarle atención. Lo único que me interesaba era el dato que Alice estaba aportándome. ¿Cómo es que ella podía tener visiones de ella, cuando yo no podía leer su mente? Yo había pensado que este era su don, una especie de «escudo mental» que la protegía de los dones ajenos. Instintivamente mi mirada se poso sobre Jasper. ¿Podria el sentir sus estados de animo?_

_Cuando Alice enfoco los ojos en el presente no le di tiempo para explicación alguna sobre su visión, sino que me le lance la pregunta que se había estado formando en mi mente._

_-¿Cómo es que puedes tener visiones de ella? –le pregunte._

_-¿Por qué no habrá de tenerlas? –me respondió ella, con otra pregunta._

_-Es que… no puedo leer su mente._

_Ni una sola palabra. Alice abrió los ojos como platos. Esme me miro con confusión. Jasper se quedo pensativo. Emmett, sonrio. Rosalie se miraba las uñas con indiferencia. Y yo continue hablando._

_-Habia pensado que ese era su don. Una especie de escudo mental que la protegía de los dones de otros vampiros. Pero si tu puedes tener visiones de ella… ¿Jasper?_

_El no necesito de una pregunta concreta para saber que era lo que quería decir._

_-No me he enfocado mucho en ella, a decir verdad. Pero no he notado nada extraño. _Creo _que mi don funciona con ella, pero aun no lo he probado._

_-¿Entonces es Edward el que tiene el problema? –pregunto Emmett, divertido. _

_-No lo creo –le respondi sin siquiera la mitad de su entusiasmo-. Aun puedo oir sus pensamientos a la perfeccion, asi como los de cualquier humano. Quizás su don sea parcial. Quizás funcione con ciertos tipos de dones. _

_-¡Tengo una teoría! –salto Alice. Literalmente, estaba dando brinquitos freneticos en su posición-. La habilidad de Jasper afecta de un modo físico. Realmente te calma o te enerva, no es una ilusión. Y yo tengo visiones de los resultados de las cosas, pero no de las razones y pensamientos que las provocan. Están fuera de la mente, no son una ilusión, tampoco; es la realidad, o al menos una versión de la misma. Edward, tu don trabaja exclusivamente dentro de la mente, creo que no necesito explicar por que digo esto. Estoy totalmente a favor de la teoría de que ese sea el don de Bella, pero protege solo su mente y esta abierto a las cosas que podemos hacer Jasper y yo. ¿Comprenden?_

_Claro que comprendía. Y si antes su silencio mental me había interesado, este nuevo descubrimiento lo había hecho aun mas. Mi interés en Bella no dejaba de aumentar mas y mas. _

_Hubo silencio otra vez. Hasta que Emmett estallo en carcajadas._

_-¡Al fin nuestro hermanito sabra lo que se siente el no saber todo, todo el tiempo! –exclamaba entre carcajadas-. ¡Bienvenido al club, Edward!_

_Solo rode los ojos como respuesta. Lo mismo hicieron todos los miembros de mi familia, aunque también estaban divirtiéndose. La verdad no se que encontraban comico en la situación. En realidad, a decir verdad, creo que lo único gracioso de todo esto era la forma en que Emmett reia y gritaba. Parecía un niño pequeño. Y, si, esto era comico si se lo miraba por ese lado._

_Decidi que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, asi que subi a mi cuarto y me tumbe en el sillón de cuero negro, aunque de hecho hubiera estado igual de cómodo parado en el medio de la habitación.»_

Me despertó de mi ensoñación un sonido fuerte de motor. ¿Acaso era el motor que yo creía? Sin duda alguna, no creo que pueda haber un solo auto en el mundo con un motor mas ruidoso que el de aquella vieja Chevy. Si, era ese.

Baje del Volvo y me encamine hacia la entrada del instituto a paso lento, junto con Alice, ya que teníamos la misma clase y mis otros hermanos ya se habían adelantado. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, escuche la mente de Mike Newton, un chico cuya vida se basaba en acosar a Bella desde su llegada. Estaba dirigiéndose al auto de Bella rápidamente para poder estar allí cuando ella estacionara y abrirle la puerta como un «caballero». Ni siquiera en el mas remoto de los universos alternos Mike Newton podría hacerse pasar por uno. Era vulgar, pervertido, y con malas intenciones. Si, caballero, claro.

Alice vio lo que ocurriría, y casi rei incluso en su visión. Aminoramos el paso sin siquiera tener que ponernos de acuerdo, ya que ambos queríamos presenciar la escena en vivo.

Bella finalmente aparco su Chevy y Mike le abrió la puerta, como un caballero. Comenzaba a crecer un temor dentro de mi. Bella durante los últimos días se había visto demasiado agobiada por sus «admiradores». No creía que faltara mucho para que alguno se acercara mas de lo pensado o la irritara de mas para que sufriera las consecuencias. Esto nos pondría a todos en peligro y, por sobre todo, en evidencia. Y estaba de mas decir que nadie quería noticias provenientes de Italia.

Mike le ofrecio la mano para ayudarla a bajar, y se estremeció visiblemente ante el contacto con su fría piel. Sonreí.

-¡Buenos días, Bella! –la saludo Mike eufórico, mientras en su mente comenzaron una vez mas los pensamientos no aptos para todo publico. ¿Es que este chico no podía darse un descanso? Unos cuantos metros detrás de él, Eric Yorkie, otro admirador, lo fulminaba con la mirada-. ¿Qué tal fue tu primer fin de semana en Forks?

-Hola, Mike –el había estado tan apresurado para hablar antes de que Eric llegara que no le había dado tiempo a Bella a articular siquiera el mas minimo saludo-. Mi fin de semana, muy tranquilo y relajado, gracias –dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su Chevy.

-Yo me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en la chica más linda del lugar –comenzó Mike. ¿Era yo el que estaba imaginando la voz que pretendía ser seductora de Mike? De haber estado allí, seguramente me habría reido en su cara.

-¿Rosalie Hale? No sé, Mike, tiene pareja, y ese tal Emmett en verdad es una montaña de músculos… además, su hermano mellizo también está cerca, y parece tener pocas pulgas… -hice un esfuerzo por contener la risa. Había enredado sus propias palabras para hacerlas sonar en su contra.

-¡No, no, no ella…! –_¡diablos! Ya he perdido mi oportunidad, ahora Eric se aprovechara de la situación. ¡Y ella cree que estuve pensando en Rosalie!_, pensaba Mike. ¿En verdad no había notado la burla en las facciones de Bella? Este chico si que tenia los ojos cegados.

-¡Buenos días, Bella! –exclamó Eric, contento de ver a Mike sin oportunidad-. Permíteme llevarte la mochila, por favor, es demasiado pesada para una dama –bueno, la visión de Alice se estaba acercando.

-Buenos días, Eric –respondió Bella en un intento de sonar amable. Claro que el disgusto en su rostro contrarrestaba el tono de su voz, aunque ni Mike ni Eric lo notaron-. Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.

En un movimiento fluido Bella se descolgó la mochila del hombro sin esfuerzo y se la tendio con una sola mano a Eric. Ver la facilidad con que ella maniobraba con su mochila le dio confianza a Eric y estuvo seguro de que no seria ningun problema.

Pero cuando tomo la mochila, su cuerpo completo se arqueo debido al peso. Se veía bastante ridículo, y los chicos que miraban la escena de lejos sin atreverse a acercarse comenzaron a reir. Yo no pude aguantar la risa, aunque esta fue muy tenue. Alice me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**(CONTINUARÁ)**

* * *

><p>Bueno mis queridos lectores :)<p>

El domingo me voy de viaje para Semana Santa, asi que decidi que como no voy a poder publicar nada ni continuar escribiendo, subiría parte del capítulo hoy, la parte que tengo escrita, antes de irme.

Antes de que me olvide, como ocurrió en el capitulo anterior, quiero hacer una aclaración. Hay una sección de la conversación de los Cullen sobre el don de Bella en la que Alice menciona su teoría. Quería aclarar que esta teoría está tomada de Eclipse y que no es de mi autoria.

Me alegro mucho por haber recibido reviews tan rápidamente. Me gusto mucho leer su opinión, y me gustaría que me dieran sugerencias, criticas, etc. Me alegra mucho recibirlos, y me alegraría mucho mas recibir reviews de este tipo.

Bueno, nos leeremos pronto.

S.C.


	3. Primera conexión II

Resumen:Forks había parecido tan común y monótono como cualquier otro lugar en el que habían vivido. Instituto, salir a cazar… hasta que llega Bella Swan. Una neófita con enigmas sin respuesta y sin mucha idea de en lo que se ha convertido.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y los lugares reconocibles pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a CruzdelSur, y **tengo su permiso **para hacer esta versión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Primera conexión (parte 2)<strong>

**.**

**ANTERIORMENTE…**

"Pero cuando tomo la mochila, su cuerpo completo se arqueo debido al peso. Se veía bastante ridículo, y los chicos que miraban la escena de lejos sin atreverse a acercarse comenzaron a reír. Yo no pude aguantar la risa, aunque esta fue muy tenue. Alice me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja."

Vi en sus pensamientos que ella jamás me había visto así.

-¿Eric? –se preocupó Bella. Seguramente no había notado el peso de lo que llevaba en la mochila, claro-. ¿Eric, estás bien?

-¿Qué llevas? ¿Piedras? ¿Ladrillos? –su voz apenas alcanzaba un susurro. Bueno, debía agradecer a mis oídos super sensitivos ya que comenzaba a adueñarse de mí la curiosidad.

-Oh, no, sólo unos cuantos libros extra, además de los libros de texto de la escuela, un diccionario enciclopédico, un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos, las carpetas con los apuntes, la cartuchera con: lápiz de escribir, goma de borrar, sacapuntas, bolígrafo y bolígrafo de repuesto, corrector líquido, regla, escuadra y lápices de colores; también un block de hojas, la agenda, el monedero… y un par de medias secas de repuesto –enumeró Bella.

_Bueno, creo que no esperaba más. Esto sí que pesa. Debería devolvérsela, pero no sé cómo hacer para no sonar debilucho_, pensaba Eric. Aunque no había mucho que Eric pudiera hacer para no parecer «debilucho».

Mike estaba disfrutando bastante la situación, agradeciendo que Eric le hubiera ganado en cuando a esta petición. Sonreía, demostrando que estaba complacido. Sus pensamientos eran de lo mas petulantes.

Bella tomo la mochila de las manos de Eric. Si alguien pensaba que mi interés en su mente en blanco comenzaría a opacarse con el tiempo, que me acostumbraría, estaba más que equivocado. Incluso atinaba a decir que ocurría todo lo contrario, mi interés aumenta cada día más. Por ejemplo, en estos momentos ansiaba saber que era lo que en verdad pensaba Bella sobre Eric. Quizás pudiera ser estúpido, pero quería saber si su preocupación era solo por pensar que se podría lastimar o era algo más. Si, estúpido.

-Mike, deberías juntar coraje y hablarle a Rosalie, quizás le gustes. Y Eric, gracias por tus nobles modales, la intención es lo que cuenta –_Rosalie hubiera estado más que encantada de haber escuchado eso_, pensé con sarcasmo.

Dicho esto Bella salió disparada hacia el interior del edificio todo lo rápido que la fachada de humana le permitía. Ahora si comencé a reír más fuerte. Esto no paso desapercibido para Alice, que me miraba aun con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque tenía la vista desenfocada, es decir, tenía una visión. Había estado tan concentrado en la escena que no había prestado atención a sus pensamientos. Cuando quise darme cuenta la visión había terminado.

-El profesor hoy les pondrá un trabajo en parejas en Biología –comenzó mientras nos dirigíamos al interior del Instituto-, y puesto que Bella es tu compañera de pupitre, deberás _trabajar_ con ella. Intenta no ser muy… insistente -¿qué diablos quería decir con «no ser muy insistente»? Busque en su mente, pero no estaba pensando en eso en ese momento, así que lo deje. Ya sé que podría haber preguntado, pero simplemente no lo hice.

-Y, Edward, creo que ya deberíamos informarle algunas cosas, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde su llegada y creo que debe saberlo. Primero y principal, deberíamos contarle quienes son los Vulturis. No me gustaría que nadie se viera metido en problemas por eso. Y también deberíamos informarle sobre nuestra dieta no tradicional. Quizás no le interese, pero podría llegar a aceptarla y eso supondría menos problemas para todos, tanto como para su autocontrol como para los problemas que pudiesen venir desde Italia en un descuido. Nadie querría que le ocurriera como a Jasper, tampoco –su rostro se contrajo en una mueca. Si Jasper, que llevaba la misma dieta no tradicional que nosotros, tenía problemas con su autocontrol, ¿Cómo seria para Bella? Veía que en ocasiones intentaba no respirar y, por lo tanto, no hablar. Todos creían que era tímida, e incluso algunos creían que se hacia la misteriosa, pero era un gran inconveniente.

-Alice, si me das un tiempo para acercarme a ella y ganarme su confianza, te aseguro que seré yo mismo el que le informará sobre aquello. No quiero apabullarla con tanta información ahora, cuando lo único que sabe ella de mi, y de nosotros, es lo que somos –dije esto último en un susurro, aunque claro, Alice lo capto perfectamente. A pesar de que si alguien hubiera escuchado algo no hubiera podido llegar a la conclusión de lo que éramos, no quería levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. De todos modos, ya casi toda la conversación se llevaba a cabo en susurros que nadie escuchaba.

-Claro, pero por favor intenta hacerlo pronto. No queremos que esto se nos salga de control. Si quieres hacerlo tú, te daré tiempo, pero si te retrasas demasiado le pediré a Carlisle o quizás se lo cuente yo –no sé por qué me produjo tanto malestar la idea de que alguien que no fuera yo le informara a Bella sobre esto. Quizás, pensé en ese momento, quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella, ya que esto podría no ayudarme a leer su mente, pero si a comprender quien era esa misteriosa vampira de la que casi nada sabía.

Aquí finalizo la conversación, ya que habíamos llegado al salón. Casi con retraso, ya que el profesor entro apenas unos segundos después de nosotros, cuando ya estábamos acomodándonos en nuestros pupitres al fondo del salón.

La clase paso rápido, al igual que las que le siguieron. Estaba concentrado en encontrar una manera de comenzar la conversación, aunque tenía la ventaja del trabajo de laboratorio. Era una buena manera de comenzar, aunque no se me ocurría una para continuar. Pensé sobre esto en las próximas clases, y así fue como pasaron rápido. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en la fila de la cafetería para recoger la comida que, como siempre, no comería.

A pesar de que me había prometido a mi mismo no intentarlo más, ya que sabía que era en vano, no pude evitar dirigir miradas curiosas a Bella, hasta que apartaba la mirada con frustración. Podría jurar que incluso se volvía mas difícil mientras más lo intentaba.

Aparte de mirar y apartar la mirada frustrado, también atendía a la conversación de mis hermanos, ya que Alice les estaba informando sobre nuestra charla de antes de clases. Cada uno tenía una opinión muy diferente respecto a Bella. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirar en sus mentes para saber que opinaban.

Alice hacia poco había tenido una visión de ella y Bella siendo amigas. Sospechaba que esto era lo que la había apresurado para decirme lo que me había dicho hoy, ya que estaba totalmente ansiosa por que la visión se viera hecha realidad. Estaba eufórica.

A diferencia de Alice, Rosalie miraba a Bella con disgusto. No sabía por qué era aquello, y, como a menudo evitaba entrar en su mente, siempre ególatra, no lo averigüe.

Jasper, por otro lado, había tenido demasiado contacto con neófitos y los había visto demasiadas veces descontrolados como para tener algún tipo de confianza en ella. Claro que no era nada personal, pero temía que Bella perdiera el control sobre sí misma en cualquier momento y masacrara a todos en el instituto. Debía admitir que no sería imposible, pero las probabilidades no eran demasiadas. Debía tener un autocontrol más alto que cualquier otro neófito si había podido llevarlo tan bien hasta ahora. Además, vivía en la misma casa que Charlie, y el no había llegado a sospechar nada hasta ahora y jamás había resultado herido, o al menos según la información que teníamos.

Emmett era el único que parecía casi aburrido con todo el asunto. Su personalidad tan despreocupada no cambiaba en momentos como estos, así que parecía incluso no comprender por qué tanto interés en la chica.

Entre tantos pensamientos, el tiempo se paso volando, y pronto me encontré caminando hacia mi clase de Biología. La que compartía con Bella, aunque esta de mas aclarar.

Cuando traspase la puerta ella aun no estaba allí. Seguramente habría salido a tomar aire, como hacía a menudo, pensé.

Aunque miraba al frente, mi visión periférica capto cuando entro al aula, con los andares gráciles propios de los vampiros. Debía estar aun más atento de lo que creía a su llegada.

El profesor repartió los microscopios y todo lo demás necesario para la práctica que llevaríamos a cabo hoy. Debíamos ordenar las diapositivas según las fases de mitosis y anotar las respuestas en una hoja que también entrego el profesor. Era una práctica que yo ya había hecho varias veces, bastante común. Una vez que ya hubo repartido todos los elementos, anuncio que era un trabajo en parejas, tal como había predicho Alice.

-¿Quieres que comencemos? –le ofrecí a Bella intentando sonar amable, sin dejar notar la ansiedad en mi voz.

Pareció sobresaltarse, pero asintió levemente en respuesta. Tomo rápidamente el microscopio y coloco la diapositiva en su sitio. _Demasiado _rápidamente.

-A velocidad humana, por favor. No queremos llamar la atención –le advertí, en un murmullo inaudible para los oídos humanos. Yo sabía que ella sabia –si, suena extraño- sobre la necesidad de mantener la existencia de nuestra especie en secreto, aunque ignoraba como lo había descubierto.

No respondió, pero termino de colocar la diapositiva cuidadosamente, procurando no hacerlo muy rápido.

Acerco un poco más el microscopio y miro por la lente. Se demoró un rato, y me pregunte si necesitaba ayuda. La frustración por no saber sus pensamientos volvió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –le pregunte, no sé si era gracia o que cosa lo que se notaba en mi voz. Comencé a sonreír, quizás un poco burlón.

Aparto la mirada del microscopio y hablo bastante segura, aunque en voz baja.

-Profase –dijo, al tiempo que cambiaba la diapositiva a velocidad vampírica. Me echo una mirada de disculpa, pude ver, al tiempo que yo volvía a poner la diapositiva anterior y verificaba su respuesta. Asentí cuando retire la mirada del microscopio, y lo anote en el papel que nos había entregado. Coloque una vez más la segunda diapositiva y la estudie unos cortos segundos antes de decir:

-Anafase.

Tomo el microscopio mientras yo anotaba la respuesta en el papel, y echo un vistazo para verificar. Cuando vio que era correcto, me devolvió el microscopio.

-¿Quieres ver la diapositiva siguiente? –le ofrecí, ya que parecía dispuesta a dejarme ver esta diapositiva. Simplemente asintió en respuesta.

-Interfase –murmuro. Me tendió el microscopio para que verificara su respuesta, y una vez que vi que era correcto, lo anote en el papel. Cambie la diapositiva y mire por el microscopio.

-Telofase –le tendí el microscopio y espere a que ella verificara lo que yo había dicho para anotarlo en el papel, por más que con tantos años de práctica sabía que estaba bien. No estoy seguro, pero creo que, indirectamente, quería darle a entender que me importaba su opinión, o algo por el estilo. No sé si eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos, quizás fue un hecho inconsciente, pero creo que la intención estaba ahí.

Así continuamos el resto del trabajo, uno decía la respuesta y el otro la verificaba. Al final fue simple ordenar la secuencia, ya que ella parecía ya saber bastante bien sobre el tema. Anote las respuestas en el papel, una vez más, y lo deje sobre el escritorio, en el medio.

Una vez que Bella vio que ya habíamos terminado, se echo hacia atrás en la silla, se cruzo de brazos y puso la habitual pantalla de su cabello entre nosotros.

No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad ahora, que ya habíamos hablado al menos unas pocas palabras, y, como ya había pensado en las palabras como unas cien veces en mi mente, durante todo el día, estas salieron sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Creo que no tuve oportunidad de presentarme debidamente. Soy Edward Cullen –le dije tranquilamente.

Estaba seguro de que ella ya se había enterado de esta información, pero no se me ocurría ninguna otra manera de comenzar la conversación de manera amable, así que opte por lo seguro, al no saber nada sobre sus reacciones.

Me miro de reojo, pero sin girar la cabeza, y asintió levemente, aunque parecía estar debatiéndose internamente. Y, si, mi interés en ella crecía con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

-Si oí bien, tu nombre es Isabella, ¿verdad? –esperaba que en mi voz no se notara la ansiedad. Me pareció extraño cuando no me respondió, ya que en general a todos les corregía que prefería que la llamaran por su apodo-. Aunque creí escuchar por ahí, creo que en la cafetería, que te haces llamar Bella –si, ya se comenzaba a notar mi ansiedad.

Solo asintió levemente en respuesta. Ni siquiera me miro, lo que automáticamente aumento mi ansiedad. ¿Por qué no contestaba?

-Bella… -estaba buscando desesperadamente una manera de mantener algún tipo de conversación, ya que esto parecía ya un monólogo-. En italiano, es sinónimo de "hermosa". Un poco presuntuoso, ¿no te parece? –la ansiedad le dio a mi voz un tono burlón que no me gusto demasiado, pero no tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso, porque…

Sentí un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y, cuando oí el ruido como la colisión de dos rocas, pude relacionar lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras la fuerza del impacto me tiraba al piso, con silla y todo. Por suerte el ruido de la silla disimulo un poco el ruido anterior, aunque claro, esto no evito que todos se dieran vuelta para mirar. Era una suerte estar en el último banco, ya que no hubiera habido excusa que explicara la rapidez con la que todo había ocurrido.

Por otra parte, no estaba nada acostumbrado a que las cosas me tomaran así de desprevenido. Fue en este momento en el que me di cuenta de la dependencia que había estado desarrollando de mi don, para que las cosas llegaran a este punto. Ni siquiera lo había visto venir, y esto me resultaba extraño.

Bueno, creo que debería de haber recordado que en algún punto su paciencia se acabaría.

-¡Cullen, Swan! ¿Qué significa esto? –exclamo el profesor, debatiéndose internamente entre la sorpresa y el enojo. Los Cullen _jamás_ nos metíamos en problemas, intentábamos pasar desapercibidos lo máximo posible.

-El me molestaba –me acuso Bella señalándome con el dedo.

_¿Edward Cullen? Es la primera vez que se ve en una situación como esta, al menos en mi clase..._

Me frote una mano en la mejilla que Bella me había golpeado. Era la primera vez en años que en verdad llegaba a sentir dolor físico, ya que a los que podían lastimarme ni se les pasaría por la cabeza hacerlo. Me apresure para arreglar las cosas lo antes posible.

-Lo siento. No quise ofenderte. Perdón, por favor –dije con toda la sinceridad posible. Yo también estaba un tanto aturdido aún.

Hice caso omiso a los suspiros que se escucharon por todo el salón. No podía entender cómo unas simples palabras podrían causar tal reacción.

-Señor Cullen, que no vuelva a suceder –luego se dirigió a Bella-. Señorita Swan, si quiere cambiar de sitio…

Bella tuvo unos cuantos voluntarios rápidamente.

-No, está bien. El… se disculpo –dijo, bastante avergonzada, mientras yo me incorporaba, ya que aun estaba en el suelo.

-¿Terminaron el trabajo practico?

Había sido una gran suerte que el microscopio y el resto de los elementos no hubieran sufrido ninguna clase de daños durante la escena. El profesor Banner los estudio un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y encararme.

-En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?

-En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas –me justifique. El profesor miro a Bella descreído.

-¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? –pregunto.

Bella respondió simplemente con un asentimiento. No respiraba

-¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

Ella asintió una vez más.

-Bueno, supongo que es bueno que sean compañeros de laboratorio –y luego, cuando pensó que ya no podíamos oírlo, aunque ambos podíamos hacerlo con claridad, masculló-. Así los chicos tendrán la oportunidad de hacer algo por sus propios medios.

La situación se había vuelto tensa, y los otros alumnos ya estaban volviendo la vista a sus trabajos, aunque unos cuantos aun seguían con un oído puesto en nosotros.

Bella arranco la última hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.

_Lo siento. No quise perder el control, pero estoy nerviosa y no puedo hablar con tantos humanos alrededor._

Claro, debería haber pensado en eso.

_No te preocupes. Fui grosero y me lo merecía. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar?_

Rodo los ojos antes de volver a escribir.

_Porque para eso hay que respirar, y no quiero arriesgarme._

_Perdón, por favor, ahora es mi turno de disculparme. No lo tuve en cuenta. ¿Cómo lo llevas?_, escribí rápidamente, luego de echarle una mirada de arrepentimiento.

_Bastante bien, siempre que no respire. Los demás deben creer que soy tímida._

La verdad, lo hacían, aunque ese pensamiento se veía cegado por otros sentimientos.

_En realidad, la mayoría de los chicos creen que eres algún tipo de premio que ganar o conquistar, y algunas chicas oscilan entre el odio y la envidia. Lauren sospecha que tienes una montaña de cirugías estéticas encima, y Ashley cree que no hablas para fingirte misteriosa y así parecer más interesante._

_¿Los oíste?_, garabateo, curiosa.

_Por así decirlo_, sonreí, aunque el profesor llamo la atención a todos los alumnos en ese momento y tuve que guardar rápidamente la hoja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

La clase no acabo mucho tiempo después y, en cuanto sonó la campana, Bella salió disparada hacia fuera del salón.

Cuando atravesé la puerta vi a Alice acercándose, sonriendo.

-Así que… te la pasaste lindo en Biología, ¿verdad? –se refería a la bofetada, no era necesario ser un lector de mentes para saberlo.

-No es necesario que te de detalles, Alice, ya debes de saber todo lo que ocurrió, incluso quizás mejor que yo.

-Mmm… no lo sé. Tampoco es que hubiera estado pendiente de todo lo que ocurría en esta hora –inquirió con sarcasmo, ya que ambos sabíamos que eso había sido todo lo que había hecho durante ese periodo de tiempo.

El resto del día pasó inusualmente rápido. Incluso la noche, que ocupaba el segundo puesto en mi lista de torturas, paso volando. Me alegre de esto, ya que ansiaba poder volver al instituto para ver a… no me permití pensar demasiado sobre eso.

La visión de Alice por la mañana me inquieto. Estábamos bajando a la sala de estar, a punto de salir camino al instituto, cuando ella me tomo el brazo en una de sus manos y me obligo a detenerme. Tenía los ojos desenfocados, y no hablo, pero no fueron necesarias palabras ni pensamientos para que comprendiera que estaba teniendo una visión, sobre mí.

Me vi tomando la mano de Bella. El solo hecho me desconcertó. Nos encontrábamos en su casa, y…

Fue en ese momento cuando lo supe. Todo adquirió un sentido para mí.

El interés, la ansiedad, el arrepentimiento luego de la clase de Biología, el cambio producido desde su llegada… Hechos que habían provocado confusión, todos ellos, tuvieron un sentido. Ya no me resultaron extraños.

Pero no me atreví a admitirlo. No sabía por qué, no había nada que me impidiera sentir de ese modo, pero no lo admitiría. Así que salí disparado al auto, deshaciéndome del agarre de Alice de un tirón, y me senté frente al volante. Espere a los demás, y comprobé con alivio que Alice no les había mencionado su visión, ni siquiera a Jasper. Así que debería mantener la compostura y hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aunque me negaba a mirar a Alice a los ojos, por más que ella me taladraba con la mirada.

Llegamos al instituto más rápido de lo usual, a pesar de que la carretera estaba cubierta de hielo y, por lo tanto, muy resbaladiza. Agradecí mis buenos reflejos, una vez más.

Rosalie y Emmett comenzaron a dirigirse al edificio cuando escuche aquel rugido inigualable del motor de una vieja Chevy en la distancia. Nos quedamos –Alice, Jasper y yo- junto al auto mientras esperábamos que llegase al aparcamiento. Desde su visión de la mañana, Alice había estado insoportable con sus pensamientos.

Quizás fuera un reflejo o se estuviera convirtiendo en costumbre, pero intente al menos escuchar un atisbo de los pensamientos de Bella, aunque obteniendo tan buenos resultados como siempre. Alice insistió en quedarse mientras Jasper se dirigía al edificio. Decía que tenía un extraño presentimiento, aunque no tenía nada que ver con una visión. Así que nos quedamos junto al auto, aunque por suerte los pensamientos de Alice se estaban volviendo menos insoportables, seguramente a causa de ese presentimiento.

Aunque ya no la miraba directamente a ella, pude captar por mi visión periférica que Bella daba la vuelta a su Chevy, cuando se quedo mirando algo en las ruedas traseras. Esto capto mi atención, y dirigí una mirada para ver que las ruedas tenían cadenas, las que seguramente había puesto Charlie como precaución, muy preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hija, por más que no era necesario.

Repentinamente, Alice me tomo el brazo, tal como había hecho esta mañana. Había estado tan absorto viendo a Bella que no había notado el rumbo de los pensamientos de Alice. Estuve a tiempo para ver como Tyler perdía el control de su furgoneta y se dirigía directamente a… la Chevy, y a Bella.

Aunque la visión se desarrollaba casi en paralelo a la realidad, y cuando volví a prestar atención a esta la furgoneta estaba a casi un metro de Bella. Comencé a correr, estúpidamente preocupado de que le pudiera ocurrir algo. Aunque luego la excusa oficial para mi familia fue que temía que se pudiera revelar el secreto. Así que, mientras corría, a velocidad humana, vi como Bella levantaba instintivamente los brazos, con las palmas hacia adelante. Expulso la furgoneta hacia atrás. Busque desesperadamente en los pensamientos de todos para ver si alguien había visto la escena, aunque la mayoría comenzaron a prestar atención con el ruido de cristales rotos y no antes, por suerte. Nadie había visto nada que pudiera delatarnos.

Bella rodeo rápidamente la Chevy para hacerse un ovillo en uno de los lados y rodearse las rodillas con los brazos. A pesar de que no le podía ver las facciones muy bien y no podía leer su mente, pude comprender por sus reacciones que estaba aterrada, estúpidamente. Aunque yo también había estado aterrado estúpidamente por que pudiera ocurrirle algo.

Debía ayudarla, sabía que debía hacerlo. De todos modos, si no hubiera sido lo correcto, Alice seguramente habría intentado detenerme. Lo habría hecho, ¿verdad?

-Tranquila. No respires, el conductor del auto está herido… está sangrando –rodee el ovillo en el que se había convertido con los brazos y comencé a frotar sus omoplatos, en un intento de ayudar a calmarla. Comenzó a funcionar-. Tranquila. Estás bien. Todo va a estar bien. Había pocos estudiantes afuera, nadie vio gran cosa… ¿cómo te sientes? –continúe hablando a velocidad vampírica.

Obtuve un apenas susurrado «bien» como respuesta. Su voz sonaba lejana, distante. Si, debía de estar aterrada.

-¿…Bella? –le sacudí los hombros. Ahora comenzaba a preocuparme por su integridad.

Entonces, le separe los brazos del cuerpo y los despegué de sus rodillas, aunque esto me costó más esfuerzo de lo normal debido a lo fuerte de su agarre, y le levante la barbilla. Ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sin saber aun exactamente qué hacer, la abrace.

La rodee con los brazos y, como aun intentaba calmarla, le susurre palabras al oído, con voz que intentaba sonara tranquilizadora. Aunque lo que me desconcertó fue la manera en que respondió mi abrazo. Me rodeo con sus brazos delgados pero con la fuerza de un neófito, como si fuera lo único que quedara en la Tierra. Se aferro a mis ropas y se apoyo en mi cuerpo, porque eso era yo en ese momento, su apoyo.

Sabía que el abrazo daría a Alice más motivos para molestarme, pero no me importo, al menos en ese momento. Me concentre en el leve cosquilleo que sentía en mi interior, para nada desagradable. Era suave, pero intenso al mismo tiempo.

Intente escuchar las mentes de quienes estaban a mí alrededor, para cerciorarme de que nadie hubiera visto nada. Los pocos que habían visto algo estaban culpando a su imaginación, y no le dieron más vueltas al tema. Aunque, como le había asegurado a Bella, había pocos estudiantes afuera. Tyler seguía sangrando, y ya habían llamado a la ambulancia. Esto era bueno, ya que a pesar de mis casi cien años como vampiro «vegetariano» me era muy difícil respirar con sangre cerca, y debía hacerlo si quería ayudar a Bella. Pronto se lo llevarían, y con él un peso de encima.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Bella comenzó a tranquilizarse. Estaba dejando de temblar cuando oímos el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia a lo lejos. Cuando ella lo capto, enterró aun más su rostro en mi pecho. Era casi doloroso por toda la fuerza que aplicaba en su agarre, pero si esto la ayudaba a tranquilizarse, lo aceptaría.

-Sshh… no respires ahora. Van a sacar a Tyler del auto, y si bien no está muy herido, sí tiene unos cuantos cortes y está sangrando. No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para… ponernos nerviosos. No te preocupes, él está básicamente bien… a ver si esto le enseña a manejar con más cuidado…

Al parecer mis palabras estaban surtiendo efecto, ya que Bella comenzó a aflojar el agarre. Soltó mi ropa y dejo los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, hasta tal punto que solo se apoyaba en mí. Comencé a temer que ya no me necesitara más y que decidiera separarse, pero para mi satisfacción, no lo hizo. Era probable que se sintiera tan a gusto como yo.

Pero sin aviso previo sentí cómo Bella comenzaba a inhalar, con la cabeza aun apoyada en mi pecho. Quise detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse contra el mío al sentir el olor de la sangre; debía de ser mucho más duro para ella que para mí, claro.

-¡No respires! –le advertí, clavando mis dedos en sus hombros, aunque sabiendo que esto no sería suficiente para su fuerza-. La ambulancia está por llevárselo. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, no lo arruines. Por favor. No te pongas en evidencia. Nadie sospecha. No respires. Por favor, no respires… -continúe susurrándole, al tiempo que ella enterraba su cara en mi pecho, una vez más. Me hacia una idea de lo que estaba costándole, ya que para mí también era muy difícil. Hubiera sido de mucha ayuda tener a Carlisle aquí.

Levante la mirada y vi la ambulancia junto a la furgoneta. Los EMT (_Técnicos Médicos de Emergencia_) estaban llevando a Tyler en una camilla hacia la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Sangraba bastante, y tuve que apartar la mirada rápidamente. Un gran alivio me recorrió el cuerpo cuando vi la ambulancia alejarse.

-Ya está. Se lo llevaron. No te preocupes, no hay peligro… aunque todavía no retiraron el auto, y no sería prudente que nos acercáramos. Sería mejor si hoy te reportas enferma… ¿te acompaño a la enfermería?

Al escuchar mis palabras, abrió lentamente los ojos. Me miro confundida, aunque no pude entender por qué. ¿Esperaba ver a alguien más? ¿Le resultaba extraña mi petición? Esto me preocupo, quizá más de lo debido.

Salto hacia atrás y quedo en cuclillas, al tiempo que se quitaba los lentes. Comenzó a revisarlos; los fragmentos de cristales verdes y el marco abollado. Comprendí entonces que no era a _mí _a quien miraba confundida, era a sus lentes. Reí cuando lo entendí, de puro alivio.

-Te quedan bien… aunque quizás debas optar por los lentes de contacto. Vamos a la enfermería… allí por lo menos no se huele la sangre. Para no respirar, no hables, solo asiente o niega con la cabeza, ¿sí? E intenta parecer un poco enferma. Tal vez quieras, hum, apoyarte en mí, como si te sintieras débil, y… eh… entrecerrar los ojos, para que no vean el color de tus iris –la petición de apoyarse en mi era, en parte, porque desde que había separado su cuerpo del mío había dejado un cosquilleo, esta vez sí desagradable, y quería disfrutar de su tacto aunque fuera solo unos minutos mas.

Asintió, como sin ganas. Ya parecía estar dentro del papel, aunque seguramente todavía no estaba del todo bien. Sería un punto a favor la palidez de su rostro y sus ojeras. Esto parecía indicar que estaba sedienta, aunque de todos modos no lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se vieran más oscuros de lo normal.

Caminamos hacia la enfermería, ella apoyada en mí y yo con un brazo en su cintura. Y, cuando me disponía a comenzar a disfrutar del leve contacto…

Escuche antes sus pensamientos, aunque, como venia corriendo, no tardo en llegar.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, por fin te encuentro! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida…? –Mike Newton, la molestia personificada.

-Está conmocionada, Tyler chocó con el Chevy –le dije, cortante-. Bella estaba parada junto a la puerta, el auto de Tyler estuvo a un metro de aplastarla. Es lógico que esté asustada.

-¡Cielos! ¡Bella, qué suerte que no estabas un metro más adelante! –dijo, ignorándome hasta un punto que creía imposible y dirigiéndose estrictamente a Bella.

-Bella no va a ir a clases hoy. Voy a llevarla a su casa, pero antes tengo que avisar en la enfermería. Yo me ocupo –casi gruñí.

-Bella, puedo llevarte, no sería ninguna molestia… -tanto Bella como yo sabíamos que esto no ayudaría en nada. Tener un humano tan cerca y compartir un viaje en un vehículo cerrado no era fácil, y menos para un neófito.

-Yo me ocupo –repetí, aun mas cortante que antes. Al oír mi tono de voz, Mike dejo de insistir.

Abrí la puerta de la enfermería con la mano libre y la cerré con fuerza, aunque no la necesaria para romperla, claro.

No permanecimos demasiado en aquel lugar. Tanto la señora Cope, la recepcionista, como la enfermera, eran tan fáciles de persuadir como cualquier otra humana. Salimos de allí en cuestión de minutos.

Caminamos del mismo modo hacia el estacionamiento. Bella pareció confundida cuando nos dirigimos al Volvo, aunque le aclare rápidamente que luego acercaría el monovolumen a su casa.

Cuando Bella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Solo sonreí, aunque no acote nada, y ella tampoco. Pensé que el tener un padre policía tendría sus repercusiones.

Bella respiro tímidamente en cuanto salimos del estacionamiento. Frunció la nariz.

-¿Estás bien? –era extraño tener la necesidad de preguntar.

-Sí. Pero apesta –dijo al tiempo que bajaba la ventanilla. No comprendí sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que apesta?

-El auto –respondió, respirando el aire del exterior.

-¿A que apesta el auto? –pregunte, aun mas intrigado que al principio.

-A… a ti. Y a tu familia, supongo. Nunca había olido algo así… tan fuerte. Tan concentrado.

Seguía sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería, aunque decidí llevarle la corriente. Aun quería ganarme su confianza.

-Yo tampoco había sentido tu olor antes.

-Supongo que no. Me mudé hace poco, y por lo que sé, tu familia lleva dos años viviendo en esta ciudad.

Ahora quería saber todo sobre ella, todo lo que su mente no podía decirme.

-¿Dónde vivías antes?

-En Phoenix, Arizona.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás segura? –le pregunte. Me costaba hacerme la idea de un vampiro viviendo en un lugar tan soleado como Phoenix.

Me respondió con un gruñido. Me sorprendió un poco su reacción, aunque seguramente estaba llevando sus nervios al límite, como en clase de Biología. Me recordé mentalmente que era una neófita. Seguramente había vivido en Phoenix como humana, no se me ocurría otra explicación racional.

-De acuerdo. Te creo –dije, volviendo la vista al frente. Intentaba solucionar las cosas.

-¿Te gusta Forks? –dije, tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio. Todos le formulaban esa pregunta, aunque yo quería saber si su respuesta era verdadera.

-No hay sol –dijo con sequedad. Y honestidad. ¿Significaría esto que me estaba ganando su confianza? Tarde unos segundos en pensar sobre ello. Era probable.

-A veces hay sol. Cada dos meses o algo así, pero a veces hay un par de días seguidos de sol –ahora estaba buscando cualquier excusa para hablar-. Oficialmente, mi familia dice que nos vamos de campamento esos días. En el pueblo creen que somos unos fanáticos de la vida al aire libre.

Estaba debatiéndome internamente entre formular la propuesta o dejarlo así. Opte por lo primero, nervioso por saber su respuesta.

-Tal vez quieras venir «de campamento» con mi familia el próximo día de sol –intente sonar calmado, aunque espere que el poco nerviosismo que se coló por mi voz pasara desapercibido para Bella.

-Humm… gracias por traerme. Y por… impedir que hiciera un desastre hoy. Gracias. Sobre lo otro… voy a pensarlo.

-No habrá sol al menos hasta dentro de un par de semanas, pero la invitación está en pie. También, si quieres simplemente ir a vernos… conversar, conocernos, formular alguna pregunta… -me ponía nervioso el tener que informarle yo todo lo que había dicho Alice, aunque no me apetecía que fuera otro el que se lo contara. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo deje a su elección.

-Voy a pensarlo. Gracias –dicho esto salió disparada del auto, aunque recordó mantener la fachada humana.

Me quede pensando, con el auto aparcado en la entrada unos cuantos segundos. Pensé en lo que había visto Alice. En mi nerviosismo cuando estaba con ella. En mi desesperación por ayudarla.

Lo sabía, sabía que era verdad. Pero, ¿sería capaz de admitir que estaba enamorándome de Bella Swan?

* * *

><p>Bueno, lectores, hoy les dejo un nuevo capítulo.<p>

¿Les parece que es demasiado largo? Creo que sí, un poco, pero con eso quizás pueda compensar lo que me demoré en subirlo. Me emocioé escribiéndolo, y les juro que no podía soltar la computadora una vez que comenzaba. La inspiración me vino de repente.

¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me va gustando como queda el Edward POV, y al parecer a quienes dejan reviews también. Ya que saque el tema a colación, les agradezco mucho a todos los que comentan, puede que eso también me haya ayudado a motivarme. Y también les pido que no dejen de comentar, como ya mencione me sirve de motivación, si quieren pruebas fíjense en todo lo que he escrito en los últimos días (:

Creo que eso es todo, no dejen de comentar y sigan leyendo.

Besos, abrazos, saludos, todo eso.

S.C.


	4. BONUS TRACK: San Valentín

Resumen:Forks había parecido tan común y monótono como cualquier otro lugar en el que habían vivido. Instituto, salir a cazar… hasta que llega Bella Swan. Una neófita con enigmas sin respuesta y sin mucha idea de en lo que se ha convertido.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y los lugares reconocibles pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a CruzdelSur, y **tengo su permiso **para hacer esta versión.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: San Valentín (Bonus Track)<strong>

San Valentín.

Según Alice, en este día no me aguardaba nada bueno, a menos que decidiera hacer algo al respecto. Y lo había decidido, aunque como el futuro estaba tan influenciado por decisiones ajenas que aun no se habían tomado, no sabía cuales serian los resultados. Debería arriesgarme. Sentía como si estuviera en el medio de una cuerda floja. Había decidido tirarme hacia uno de los dos lados, aunque sin saber que me aguardaba en el fondo del abismo.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el accidente en el que casi ocurrió una masacre en el estacionamiento, aunque nadie lo sabía, además de nuestra familia y, por supuesto Bella. No habíamos hablado demasiado desde entonces, aunque ya no nos tratábamos con la misma frialdad en clase de Biología y no nos mirábamos de la misma manera que antes.

Después del accidente, todos habían insistido mucho más en contarle a Bella todo lo que debíamos contarle, aunque yo aun estaba utilizando el pretexto de querer ganarme su confianza. Era cierto, aunque también me incomodaba la idea de que fuera alguien más que yo quien le comunicara el mensaje. Aun estaba «preparándome», por decirlo de alguna manera.

Estacione en el lugar habitual. Habíamos llegado un poco más tarde de lo normal, aunque sin llegar a ser tarde verdaderamente. El aparcamiento estaba casi lleno.

_Mira a Mike y a Bella_, pensó Alice. Decidí no voltearme, aunque sí busque en los pensamientos de Mike, sin molestarme ya en intentar buscar a Bella, aunque aun no me daría por vencido. Es decir, no podía ser imposible, ¿verdad?

Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal. Mike y Eric, los infalibles admiradores de Bella, la acompañaban hacia el edificio. Tyler también estaba con ellos, aunque un tanto resignado. Al parecer, Mike sería el primero que le entregaría a Bella su regalo de San Valentín. Lo habían echado a la suerte. ¿Cómo era posible que echaran a la suerte una cosa como esa? Aún no comprendía la mente humana.

Estaban a solo unos pocos pasos del monovolumen de Bella. Fue en ese momento cuando Mike recitó las palabras que había temido.

-"La rosa es roja,

La violeta, azul;

La miel es muy dulce

Y así eres tú"

Luego, al ver que Bella no reaccionaba ante las palabras «de amor» que le había recitado, le tendió una cajita de chocolates y exclamó:

-¡Feliz San Valentín!

Si yo, a esta distancia, podía oír sin ningún esfuerzo el corazón de Mike latiendo desaforadamente, no quería imaginar lo que le estaba costando a Bella mantener la compostura.

-Gracias, Mike, es muy tierno de tu parte –le agradeció al tiempo que tomaba la cajita en forma de corazón.

-La verdad, preferiría ser "galante" o "caballeroso" antes que "tierno" –masculló Mike, indignado.

La media sonrisa que le dedicó Bella hizo que su corazón latiera aun más rápido. Bella escapó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Eric y Tyler con las palabras en la boca. Este sería un día largo.

Durante las clases previas al almuerzo, no pude prestar demasiada atención al trabajo, aunque no era necesario. Estaba más bien pendiente de los planes de Eric y Tyler, que cambiaban constantemente. En la clase que compartía con Alice, pude ver cómo su mente se llenaba de las visiones de diferentes posibles actuaciones de dichos admiradores. Aunque se ceñían a un plan ya preparado, intentaban encontrar la manera de llamar la atención de Bella de una manera apropiada, teniendo en cuenta los resultados de los intentos de Mike antes de clases, y el intento fallido de ser caballeroso de Eric, que intentaba buscar una manera de arreglar su error. Cuando creían que tenían éxito en su búsqueda, se ponían a fantasear con lo que ocurriría después… así que, al igual que Alice, me vi concentrándome más de lo necesario en el trabajo intentando desterrar esas imágenes de mi mente.

Así que para cuando llegamos a la cafetería, aún ninguno de los dos había llevado a cabo su plan. Casi estuve aliviado, aunque en ese momento me di cuenta de que la tortura aun no comenzaba. Suspiré, captando la atención de Alice que caminaba a mi lado mientras avanzábamos en la fila de la cafetería. Me interrogó con la mirada y los pensamientos, a lo que solo respondí con una leve sacudida de la cabeza. No quería que comenzara a preguntarme _ahora_, mucho menos con Bella allí, quien podría escuchar todo sin esfuerzos. Alice pareció entenderlo, así que lo dejó pasar, aunque sin recordarme en su mente que no me libraría de ella. Bien, creo que ya había llegado el momento de expresarme, supuse que Alice me entendería. Además, ella dependía de mi decisión, ya que desde que había tenido la visión de Bella y ella como amigas había estado bastante molesta con el tema y según lo que yo decidiera ella podría hacer esa visión realidad.

Nos sentamos tranquilamente en la mesa de siempre. Ya lo había implementado como costumbre, y miré a la mesa en la que se sentaban Bella, Mike, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Lauren y Angela, entre otros. Vi a Bella mirar a Jessica.

_No puede ser que no haya tenido siquiera el gesto de hacerme un regalo. ¿Acaso le pido algo del otro mundo?_, pensaba Jessica. _Y para empeorarlo todo, se ha pasado todo el día babeando por Bella y no me presta atención a mí. Para nada. ¡Ni siquiera me ha saludado! Además… ¿Qué tiene Bella que no tenga…?_

Bella interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Jess, ¿me acompañas al baño? –le pidió inocentemente.

Al ver que Jessica no pretendía moverse, gesticuló con los labios un «es importante», lo que pareció convencerla. Se paró aun un tanto indecisa y acompaño a Bella hasta el baño. No me seducía la idea de seguir los pasos de Bella a través de los pensamientos de Jessica, que consistían básicamente en insultos, así que redirigí mi vista y mi atención a Alice, quien estaba reteniendo a Rosalie en su asiento sabiendo lo que ocurriría en el baño. Claro, jamás se me había pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza. Mi confianza en Bella se estaba volviendo mayor, de una manera que podría resultar peligrosa. Me dediqué a seguir la visión de Alice, que se efectuaba casi completamente al mismo tiempo que en la realidad.

_Bella le entrego la cajita de chocolates a Jessica._

_-De parte de Mike. Le da vergüenza dártelo personalmente, pero quiere que sepas que le gustas mucho, y que tal vez quieras salir con él un día –comenzó Bella-. Creo que tendrás que tomar la iniciativa. Ese chico tiene mucho miedo al rechazo._

_Jessica se paró ahí sin saber realmente qué decir._

_-¿De Mike?_ _¿Para mí? ¿En serio? Oh… era por eso que te miraba tanto… Por un momento creí que… No importa. ¡Recibí un regalo de San Valentín!_

_Jessica había comenzado a sonreír, creyendo comprender la situación._

_-Mike es un tonto, ¡yo no lo rechazaría! Pero un tonto adorable… -salió de su mundo de fantasía para ver a Bella-. ¿Cuántos regalos recibiste?_

_-Ninguno__ –mintió-. __Creí que ése__ –añadió mientras señalaba la cajita- __era para mí, hasta que Mike me explicó._

_-Oh, lo siento__ –dijo, sonando completamente falsa-. __Estoy segura que algún otro chico sí va a regalarte algo._

_Bella hizo un gesto que daba a entender que lo dudaba. _

Bella y Jessica salieron del baño casi al mismo tiempo que en la visión. No me había dado cuenta de que, muy disimuladamente, Alice les había estado contando a los otros lo que sucedía, absorto como estaba en la visión.

En el momento exacto en que llegaron a la mesa, Jessica se tiró al cuello de Mike asegurando que le había encantado su regalo y que sí, saldría con él. Mike, como era de esperar, no entendía lo que sucedía.

Bella tragó la risa. Angela, sospechaba. Me comenzaba a caer cada día mejor esta chica.

Me fue imposible contener la risa, al igual que mis hermanos. Fue suave, callada. Eche un vistazo rápidamente a Bella, que se había percatado de ella.

.

Cuando comenzaba a dirigirme a mi clase de después del almuerzo Alice me paró.

-Ve a ayudar a Bella con Eric –me advirtió simplemente con una risa, mientras ambos veíamos salir a Eric corriendo por las puertas de la cafetería. No corrí, claro, pero caminé a un ritmo prudencialmente rápido, siguiendo sus pasos.

Estaba un tanto lejos, pero podía escuchar todo claramente a través de los pensamientos de Eric, que no eran tan molestos como los de Jessica o los de Mike, aunque comenzaba a acercarse. Así que pude experimentar en primera persona cuando Eric se arrojo de rodillas al suelo justo en frente de Bella.

-¡Bella! –exclamó-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa en el Cielo –hizo una pausa dramática durante la cual unos cuantos miraron a través de las ventanas sin encontrar nada inusual. Eric completó intentando causar una buena impresión- …que los ángeles andan por la tierra?

La cara de Bella daba a entender que estaría roja como tomate si pudiera, aunque debido a la furia. No sé cómo nadie se daba cuenta. Eric le tendió una cajita alargada, dorada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aun arrodillado, seguro de que su plan había funcionado. Varios de los presentes en el pasillo comenzaron a aplaudir. A decir verdad, e intentando ser objetivo, a mi me había parecido un total bochorno para Eric.

-Gracias, Eric, es muy gentil de tu parte –dijo al tiempo que tomaba la cajita con cuidado, pensativa-. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Soy alérgica al maní –dijo antes de tenderle la cajita de regreso. Eric no la acepto.

Bueno, esto último me desconcertó. ¿Cómo podía un vampiro ser alérgico al maní? Incluso si lo hubiera sido en su vida humana, ahora no tendría por qué importarle. Sus palabras debían tener algún sentido.

-Bella, son corazones de mazapán. No contienen maní –explicó Eric, confuso. Bella le había hecho dudar.

-Sí que tienen maní. Es más, están hechos a base de maní –esto pareció encender una especie de lamparita en mi interior. Sí, había oído sobre esto antes. Ya me faltaban algunos pasos para llegar al grupo de gente que se había amontonado junto a ellos.

-El mazapán se hace con almendras, no con maní –argumentó Eric, aún de rodillas.

-Eso es el mazapán auténtico. Pero la enorme mayoría del mazapán que se comercializa está hecho con maní y grandes cantidades de esencia de almendra para encubrir el olor y sabor del maní, que es más barato –explicó Bella, muy segura. Sí, estaba confirmado, esto lo había oído unos años atrás, cuando nos encontrábamos en Denali acompañando por un tiempo a Tanya y su familia.

El pasillo se convirtió en un murmullo. Pero no había venido aquí a ver la fallida muestra de amor de Eric. No, Alice me había dicho que debía venir a _ayudar _a Bella. Y, como si mi pensamiento la hubiese invocado, Alice apareció junto a mí, en la puerta del salón en el que tendría clases.

_Vi que no te decidías_, pensó. Asentí, aunque acababa de hacerlo.

-Bella tiene razón –dije, al fin, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo voltearan a verme-. Es cierto que las empresas fabricantes usan maní en lugar de almendras para abaratar costos en el mazapán. La caja –dije al tiempo que señalaba la cajita que Bella aún le tendía a Eric- debería tener la advertencia que el alimento puede contener vestigios de maní, que es la forma legal, aunque no del todo honesta, de admitir la verdad.

Una vez finalice, Bella comenzó a inspeccionar la caja. Una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, probablemente la advertencia que yo había mencionado, se la tendió a Eric, quien admitió:

-Es cierto –dijo con la cabeza gacha, admitiendo su rotundo fracaso-. Eso es lo que dice aquí.

Una vez más hubo un gran murmullo en el pasillo. Sonreí. ¿Alguna vez esta chica dejaría de impresionarme? Lo había hecho mucho desde que había llegado. Tenía un gran autocontrol para ser una neófita.

Bella le tendió la mano a Eric para ayudarlo al levantarse y se marchó rápidamente a clase, ya que probablemente todos estábamos llegando tarde. Hice lo mismo, aun sonriendo levemente.

.

Aproveché la pequeña pausa antes de la última clase del día para ir al patio trasero y recoger una flor para regalarle a Bella, ya que si la hubiese recogido antes de clases ya estaría marchita o, por lo menos, no se vería fresca. Y quería que este gesto fuese perfecto. Escogí una rápidamente y volví a clase.

.

Cuando termino la última clase del día, salí rápidamente al estacionamiento. Quería llegar junto a la Chevy antes que Bella y esperarla allí.

Por suerte, cuando llegue vi que ella aun no había llegado. Ya sabía lo que le diría, había pasado la hora pensando sobre esto. Así que me apoye contra en monovolumen a esperar.

No tuve que esperar demasiado, ya que en ese exacto momento salió por la puerta del edificio principal. Me miró un tanto desconcertada cuando me vio, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo estaba sonriendo. Inspiro profundo mientras se encaminaba hacia mí, más bien hacia la Chevy. Ensanche mi sonrisa, aunque aun era leve.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, pareció molesta por algo. No me importó demasiado, quizás tan solo era el hecho de que estaba cansada de tantas declaraciones de amor públicas. Pero yo no me comportaría de ese modo, claro que no.

Como acto reflejo, una vez más intente buscar en su mente, aunque rápidamente deseche la idea. No desperdiciaría mis momentos junto a ella con algo que, a estas alturas, parecía en vano.

Entonces, lentamente retire la mano derecha de detrás de la espalda para mostrarle la rosa amarilla a medio abrir que había recogido en la pausa entre clases.

-Feliz San Valentín –musité de modo que ningún oído humano pudiera oírme. La vi mirar con… ¿adoración?, la rosa que le estaba entregando-. Una rosa amarilla significa amistad –aclaré, de modo que no hubiera dudas.

-¿Es… para mí? –musito, aun más bajo que yo.

-Si quieres –no quería que se viera obligada a aceptarlo, como había ocurrido con los demás. No me gustaba hacer las cosas de ese modo.

Pareció debatir internamente un momento, comprendiendo lo que le había dicho. Por una parte, sabía que, si la aceptaba, era probable que comenzara a encontrar esa confianza que había buscado desde el principio. Pero no quería hacer las cosas a la fuerza, así que simplemente susurre:

-Es tuya. Sin compromiso –intente pronunciar una sonrisa cálida en mi rostro. Le tendí la rosa hasta que prácticamente la tuvo baso su nariz.

Muy lentamente tomo la rosa, evitando hacer contacto con mi mano.

-Feliz San Valentín –dije ahora más seguro, sonriendo con verdadera felicidad al ver que no había negado mi rosa.

Asintió ligeramente, mientras yo me volvía hacia el Volvo. Alice tenía razón. Estaba en mis manos el hacer de este día algo bueno.

* * *

><p>Lectores, aquí va un nuevo capitulo.<p>

Lamento, una vez mas, lo que me he tardado en subirlo. Pero es que he comenzado a leer un fic que me deja pegada a la pantalla de la PC, no se lo imaginan. Sí, ya lo sé, eso no es excusa. Pero aquí estoy, con el Bonus Track de San Valentín. Aunque queda un tanto colgado, ¿verdad? Falta poco menos de un año para San Valentin :)

Bueno, eso. Quiero agradecerles de corazón a los que leen este fic, que, por mas que ahora son pocos, me siento agradecida de que lo hagan. Y, ya saben, si creen que es bueno, recomiéndenlo. Y un review no le hace mal a nadie ;)

Eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, que es un tanto corto, pero es lo que hay.

Saludos, besos, abrazos, todo eso.

S.C.


	5. Plan de escape

Resumen:Forks había parecido tan común y monótono como cualquier otro lugar en el que habían vivido. Instituto, salir a cazar… hasta que llega Bella Swan. Una neófita con enigmas sin respuesta y sin mucha idea de en lo que se ha convertido.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y los lugares reconocibles pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a CruzdelSur, y **tengo su permiso **para hacer esta versión.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 4: Plan de escape**

Alice no se puso tan pesada como en un principio pensé que lo haría. Es más, casi ni preguntó sobre el asunto. Esto me extrañó y, en cierto modo, me alivió, aunque aun así no bajé la guardia. Tampoco ninguno de mis hermanos habló, a pesar de que ellos también habían estado mirando la escena de la rosa.

Cuando llegué ese día de la escuela, tenía la sensación de estar flotando. Me fue difícil controlar la sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro, aunque logre hacerlo.

Bueno, Bella había aceptado la rosa, lo que significaba que nuestra relación había avanzado aunque sea un poco, ¿verdad? Y esto comenzaba a darme la confianza que necesitaba para hablar con ella sobre ciertos asuntos.

Mientras me debatía internamente sobre cómo introduciría el tema, transcurrió una semana, una semana entera desde San Valentín, sin poder decidirme por nada aun. Leves cabeceos durante la única clase que compartíamos era el único contacto que mantenía con Bella.

A todo esto, ya había olvidado a mis hermanos, especialmente a Alice por completo. Transcurrida una semana no creía que fuera a sacar el tema a colación, habiendo tenido ya tanto tiempo para hablar sobre el asunto. Baje la guardia por completo, despreocupándome.

Parecía un día como cualquier otro, con la gran ventaja –para Bella y para mis supuestos «celos», según Alice- de que Mike, Eric y Tyler, los admiradores no tan secretos de Bella, habían faltado a clases, lo que suponía un gran alivio. Parecía un día completamente tranquilo. Todos habían comenzado a hablar sobre el baile de primavera de «las chicas eligen» que se celebraría en unas dos semanas, y ese era el único tema de conversación, como solía ser en los pueblos pequeños como éste en el que cualquier cosa era una novedad. Nos encontrábamos ya con mis hermanos en la cafetería, quienes estaban inusualmente callados. No les presté demasiada atención y busqué con la vista la mesa en que Bella se sentaba. No me costó demasiado encontrarla, se sentaban en la mesa usual. Jessica y Lauren le estaban platicando sobre el baile, no habría sido necesario ver el futuro para saberlo.

-¿No pensabas pedírselo a Mike? –le preguntó Jessica con un deje de incredulidad, aunque sonaba bastante recelosa.

-No –respondió Bella cortantemente.

-¿Ni a Connor?

-Tampoco -Bella negó con la cabeza. Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿A quién se lo pensabas pedir? –insistió Jessica-. ¿Tyler?

-¿Eric? ¿Stephen? –continuaron enumerando Lauren y Jessica. Bella negaba una y otra vez, molesta.

-¿Es obligación ir a ese baile? –preguntó Bella transcurridos unos minutos, en los que parecieron enumerar casi todos los chicos de la escuela.

-Si

-No

Ambas contestaron al mismo tiempo, aunque dieron respuestas diferentes. Bella buscó a Angela con la mirada, pidiendo ayuda.

-No es obligatorio. No hay muchos bailes por acá, y es raro que alguien no quiera ir. Pero no es obligatorio –repitió. Luego, añadió-. Los Cullen no fueron al baile del año pasado, y que yo sepa no los castigaron.

Sabiendo cómo reaccionaría Bella, aparté los ojos de ella, buscando los pensamientos de Angela, los únicos que no me molestaban. Cuando vi que Bella apartaba la mirada, me arriesgué a mirar, aunque inconscientemente vi en la mente de Jessica que me estaba mirando, así que me contuve y aparté la vista.

-Claro, un simple baile organizado por la escuela no es suficientemente bueno para los Cullen -bufó recelosa Jessica. Recordó esa lejana escena en la que la había rechazado, aunque no había mucho por recordar. Tan solo ella me había preguntado, un año atrás aproximadamente, si quería ir al baile de las chicas eligen –hacían todos los años lo mismo- con ella, y me negué, mostrándome totalmente frío. Sonreí sarcásticamente, ante sus palabras y sus recuerdos.

-Seguro que solo van a bailes de vestido largo y smoking –continuó Lauren. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para echar leña al fuego.

Ahora sí por los pensamientos de Angela pude comprobar que nadie estaba mirando en mi dirección, y volví la vista hacia Bella. Curiosamente –_todo _me resultaba curioso en ella-, vagaba la vista por toda la cafetería, como buscando algo, frunciendo el ceño de una manera casi imperceptible para los humanos. Pareció sonreír sin motivo aparente. Seguí la vista de su mirada, y vi que _le estaba sonriendo _a Lee. Sentí una punzada de celos… ¿_celos_? Está bien, ya lo había admitido, pero no podía permitirme sentir celos de un simple humano, y por una simple sonrisa. ¿Por qué le habría sonreído? Qué inoportuna podría ser su silenciosa mente, cobre todo en momentos como éste. Intenté una vez más escuchar algo…

-Edward, no la mires tanto, se va a gastar –dijo con una ancha sonrisa a la que yo ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

Genial, había notado mi mirada. La aparté rápidamente con un gruñido.

-Ahora en serio, ¿qué es lo que tiene que estás acechándola como un perro de presa? –comenzó Emmett, burlón.

-No estoy acechándola –sisee, no le daría el gusto de tener una respuesta más elaborada que esa.

-No, sólo vigilándola –ironizó Emmett.

-Estoy vigilando que nada se salga de control –me defendí, molesto-. Todos quedamos en mantener un ojo alerta.

-Si sólo estás vigilando, ¿por qué tanta cólera cada vez que un humano masculino mira con deseo a Bella, intenta tomarla de la mano o sólo se le acerca? –siguió el juego Jasper, sonriendo.

-Porque ella podría descontrolarse demasiado fácil con un humano tan cerca –me di cuenta por las mentes de mis hermanos que había contestado demasiado rápido.

-¿Te molestaría más que lo mate, o que no lo haga? –inquirió Rosalie. _¿Qué diablos?_

-¿Cómo? ¡Claro que no quiero que mate a nadie! –intenté que mi voz sonara fuerte incluso en susurros.

-Reformulo: ¿te molestaría más que mate al chico con el que acepte salir, o que no lo haga y en cambio mantenga una relación con él? –creo que en ese momento fue cuando comencé a molestarme _de veras. _Y, debo admitir, no por la idea de lo peligroso de la situación de que saliera con un humano.

-¡Es una neófita! –creo que soné histérico, por lo que intenté calmarme-. No podría mantener una relación con un humano. Ninguno de nosotros podría mantener una relación sentimental con un humano, menos aún siendo neófitos –no era la verdad, pero no dejaría que mis hermanos supieran la verdadera razón de mi enojo.

-Pero hasta ahora demostró un autocontrol increíble –Alice defendió a Bella-. No se comió a sus pretendientes en San Valentín, no dejó seco a Tyler Crowley tras el accidente, no atacó a nadie del pueblo, y por lo que sabemos aprendió a no respirar en compañía de personas. Los humanos se sienten cómodos en su compañía, nadie sospechó hasta ahora que ella sea otra cosa que una chica extraordinariamente hermosa… -enumeró.

-Sí, bueno, pero un segundo alcanzaría para destruir toda esa fachada tan cuidadosamente construida, ¿no? –podía sentir como mi mandíbula se tensaba-. No creo que sea tan irresponsable como para arriesgarse… y arriesgarnos.

-No sé si estará al tanto de eso –dijo Emmett, y Alice me miró fijamente-. Y tampoco estamos seguros de que sea una neófita.

-Créeme que es una neófita –mascullé al tiempo que, disimuladamente, tocaba la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe. Recordaba demasiado bien cuánto había dolido.

Mis hermanos soltaron carcajadas, estaban al tanto de todo, por descontado.

-Sí, ríanse. Gracias por no avisar –dije irónicamente a Alice.

-Oh, pero Edward, ¿cómo iba a saberlo yo? –Alice puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida-. Fue una decisión completamente espontánea de Bella, fue pensarlo y hacerlo. No había forma que yo lo supiera antes.

La verdad es que no le creía a Alice, ya había visto esa cara demasiadas veces, aunque su argumento fuera del todo correcto. Gruñí casi inconscientemente.

-Pero el caso es que sí sería muy peligroso que ella se involucre con un humano –razonó Jasper-. Si lo atacara, si lo mata… es demasiado fácil que acabemos teniendo un problema llegado directamente desde Italia, y que la culpa recaiga sobre nosotros.

-Exacto –agradecí a Jasper internamente por haber apoyado mi punto a favor, aunque intenté no _sentirlo_, ya que eso me pondría en evidencia. Era difícil _no sentir_ algo voluntariamente, pero con la práctica había llegado a dominarlo-. Ése es el tipo de problemas con el que llevamos tiempo intentando no toparnos, y sería una gran ironía que acabemos en la hoguera por culpa de una neófita a la que se le dio por catar a su novio humano.

-Claro que apartar a los humanos de su camino no implica que alguien tenga que ponerse como loco de celos cada vez que Isabella le sonríe a alguien –completó Jasper su razonamiento.

-¿Loco de celos? ¡¿Celos? –rió Emmett más fuerte de lo apropiado.

-Sólo me preocupo, no son celos, es temor… -me defendí, una vez más.

-Temor de que a ella le guste otro –puntualizó Jasper-. Soy un empático; puedes mentirme con la palabra, pero tus sentimientos están ahí.

-¡Hacen una preciosa pareja! –saltó Alice, emocionada.

-¡Me encanta esa chica! ¡La primera que consiguió tocar el corazoncito de nuestro pequeño Edward, y lo hizo dándole una bofetada! –se carcajeó Emmett.

-Oh, nuestro querido Edward está loco por ella, pero nadie dijo que Isabella sienta lo mismo –reflexionó Rosalie-. Y creo que si es suficientemente inteligente como para no comerse a nadie, también lo es como para no tirarse a los brazos de Edward en cuanto le diga «hola».

-Admito que noto más preocupación y nerviosismo que otra cosa emanando ella cuando él está cerca –confesó Jasper.

¿Es que acaso el día de hoy todos se habían complotado para hacerme enojar sobre el asunto?

-Esto será una masacre. ¡Yo quiero un asiento en primera fila! –Rosalie sonrió.

-¡Yo no! –casi exclamé. Hasta que me di cuenta…-. ¡Traidores! ¡Lo planearon!

-Algo así –confesó Alice, total y completamente emocionada-. No podíamos hacerlo explícito, pero sí intentamos hacerte confesar, ¡y resultó!

-¿Tenían que hacerlo en la cafetería? –inquirí, aún más molesto que antes.

-Necesitábamos testigos que te impidieran intentar descuartizarnos.

Y es cierto, lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Se les ocurrió que Bella podría estar escuchándonos? –me pregunté más que nada a mí mismo, mientras un gran temor de que fuera realidad comenzó a asentarse en mi interior.

-No lo habíamos pensado, a decir verdad –expuso Alice-. Pero mira, si lo ha estado haciendo, te hemos hecho un gran favor, ¿a que sí?

-No lo creo -dije mientras buscaba con la mirada a Bella, una vez más. Se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigía al patio. ¿Qué es lo que ocurriría si había escuchado algo de nuestra conversación? Incluso la más mínima parte me habría comprometido.

Me levanté y me dirigí a ningún lado en especial, luego de depositar mi bandeja aún llena de comida. No estaba dispuesto a que mis hermanos siguieran torturándome con el asunto.

Una idea me vino a la mente. Si Bella había escuchado algo, sería mejor que fuera y se lo explicase, ¿no? Y si no lo había hecho… creo que ya había llegado el momento de hablar con ella.

Me encaminé hacia el patio al que ella solía salir durante los periodos libres, a paso lento. Me dirigí por el desierto pasillo –casi todos los alumnos se encontraban en la cafetería- hacia la puerta que se dirigía al patio. Estaba por abrirla, cuando el temor me invadió. Un temor tonto, estúpido, al que no le encuentro razón. Creo que más que temor, fue cobardía.

Como si fuera una señal de que no era el momento apropiado, sonó la campana que indicaba que la próxima clase estaba por comenzar. Me di cuenta de que era posible que no fuera en verdad el momento indicado, y me dirigí a la siguiente clase, con un suspiro. Agradecí a la suerte que Bella no me hubiera visto allí.

.

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Mis hermanos me seguían molestando con el asunto, sobre todo después de aquella charla. Seguía saludando a Bella con simples cabeceos y, muy de vez en cuando, sonrisas, en la clase de Biología. No nos tocó hacer ningún otro trabajo juntos, y debo decir que esto me decepcionó en cierto modo. Bella obtenía excelentes notas siempre, y no me extrañaba. Me gustaría decirle algún día sobre cómo nosotros obteníamos _casi_ perfectas notas, era incluso divertido lograrlo.

En los pasillos, el único tema del que se hablaba era sobre el baile y, ahora, sobre la negativa de Bella a ir. Muchos se habían puesto insoportables con eso, como si fuera un crimen capital o algo por el estilo, y creían que Bella era solo una egocéntrica que pensaba que un simple baile organizado por el instituto no era suficiente para su nivel.

Así que, casi nueve días antes del «gran acontecimiento», Alice tuvo una visión.

-Edward –me llamó en voz baja. Me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando un poco de música con los auriculares, aunque esto no impedía que los demás escucharan, podía poner un volumen un poco más alto sin molestar. Le puse pausa al reproductor y bajé rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

-Edward -repitió-. Mañana por la mañana, antes de que comiencen las clases, Mike, Eric, Tyler y los demás bobos admiradores de Bella le tenderán una emboscada para obligarla a ir al baile con alguno de ellos. No creo que sea conveniente que esto ocurra, y Bella podría perder el control demasiado fácilmente si la presionan demasiado. Ninguno quiere que esto pase. Te propongo que la ayudemos a escapar –tras esto comenzó a describir el plan. Era uno muy bueno, sin dudas, y si terminaba como ella decía…

-Está bien, lo haremos. Diles a Emmett, Rose y Jazz.

-A decir verdad, ya lo he hecho. La mayor parte del plan fue ideada por Jasper. Tan solo esperábamos tu aprobación, ya sabes.

Se sintió extraño que no me hubieran llamado en cuanto Alice tuvo la visión, aunque estaba _bastante_ –por no decir excesivamente- molesto con la pandilla de locos admiradores de Bella.

Así que pasó el resto de la madrugada planeando todo, asegurándose de que todo fuese perfecto. Nada podría escapársele a Alice.

Llegamos a la casa de Bella unos minutos antes de lo verdaderamente necesario ya que queríamos disponer de bastante tiempo para poder explicarle todo el plan. O, al menos, la parte del plan que debía saber ella.

Fuimos en el Volvo, ya que necesitábamos dos autos para poder llevar a cabo el plan. Lo estacioné a un lado de la Chevy, nos bajamos del auto y esperamos bajo los paraguas. Salió escasos minutos después, pareció bastante confusa de vernos allí bajo la lluvia esperándola.

-Hola, no queremos asustarte, pero una pandilla de tus admiradores, o mejor dicho acosadores, está esperándote en la escuela para intentar persuadirte por las malas de que vayas al baile con alguno de ellos –comenzó Alice a toda prisa-. Vamos a tenderles una trampa. Si estás de acuerdo, yo voy en la Chevy, usando tu abrigo, de modo que los confundamos. Irás en el Volvo con Edward, usando mi abrigo; así al menos podrás entrar a la escuela sin problemas. Cúbrete la cabeza con la capucha, eso ayudará. Seguimos viendo sobre la marcha cómo logramos hacerles frente en un momento que sea ventajoso para nosotros.

-¿«Nosotros»? –preguntó, aun confundida.

-Estamos de tu lado –sonrió-. Nosotros tampoco queremos ir al baile, pero como somos cinco, no se atreven a intimidarnos. Esto es sólo si quieres –aclaró. Yo ya le había avisado sobre dejarle a Bella la oportunidad de decidir, aunque Alice tampoco tenía demasiadas razones para oponerse a ello.

Para mi alivio, Bella aceptó la propuesta, así que intercambiaron los abrigos rápidamente y Bella le entregó las llaves del Chevy. Pude oír en la mente de Alice cuánto la molestaba el tener que conducir ese automóvil que parecía tener aún más años que ella, y eso era decir bastante. Pero todo esto lo hacía ya que era el único contacto que yo le había permitido mantener con Bella, y no lo desaprovecharía, por supuesto. Así que Alice simplemente sonrió al recibir las llaves.

Bella se subió en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo, sin hablar. No había hablado más de lo necesario, aunque esto debía ser ya que estaba acostumbrada a no hacerlo con los humanos, o eso pensé. Una vez más, me molestó mucho su silencio mental, aunque a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento.

Subí yo también al auto, al mismo tiempo que Alice subía al monovolumen. Estaba comenzando a tener más visiones sobre qué harían los admiradores-acosadores de Bella, y, aunque casi todas se veían interrumpidas por la aparición de alguno de los miembros de la familia –que estarían casi haciéndole guardia a Bella-, no pude evitar que un fuerte sentimiento de odio y repugnancia atravesara todo mi cuerpo, y tuve que concentrarme mucho en no salir del auto, correr lo más rápido que podía y arrancarles la cabeza a alguno de ellos.

-¿Cómo supieron que están esperándome? –preguntó Bella de repente, girándose para mirarme. La expresión de mi rostro debía ser terrible por cómo me miró, e intenté recomponerme, sin éxito.

-Alice los vio –mascullé intentando que mi voz sonara calmada o, al menos, no mostrara toda la furia en mi interior-. Quieren obligarte a que elijas a uno de ellos. No queremos entrometernos en tu vida, pero es injusto que te obliguen a elegir entre un grupo de gente que no quieres, y si te niegas, podrían molestarte hasta que pierdas el control, los ataques y te pongas en evidencia. No queremos ninguna de las dos cosas, de modo que decidimos intervenir.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado? –musitó.

-En la época en que nací, me crié y fui educado, a ningún hombre decente se le ocurriría hacer esto. Intentaría seducir a la mujer de sus sueños con, no sé, promesas, regalos, palabras bonitas… pero formar una pandilla que le diga a una chica "tienes que ir al baile"… -noté que mis manos temblaban, aunque apenas era consciente de eso. Me aferré al volante con fuerza, aunque con cuidado de no romperlo-. Me enfurece que sean tan mediocres.

Viajamos en silencio por unos momentos. Intenté calmarme, y comencé a tener más éxito ahora que había podido desterrar las imágenes de las visiones de anoche y de hace unos momentos de Alice.

-¿Dónde están tus otros hermanos? –preguntó Bella, rompiendo una vez más el silencio.

-Ya están en la escuela, viajaron en descapotable de Rosalie. Emmett quiso aplastar un par de cabezas cuando se enteró, pero lo convencimos de no intervenir a menos que fuese indispensable… aunque me temo que lo tendrás como guardaespaldas. La idea de cambiarte con Alice fue obra de Jasper, es un gran estratega. Él está montando guardia en la escuela, nos avisará si algo se sale de control. Rosalie está apostada en el estacionamiento, lista para una maniobra de distracción si hiciera falta.

-Todo esto parece una película de acción –no pude interpretar la expresión de su rostro.

-Lo mismo opinaba Emmett –intenté sonreír, aunque es probable que me haya salido una mueca-. Sólo espero que podamos prescindir del tiroteo.

-¿Tienen armas? –se asustó.

-Ni nosotros ni ellos –contesté rápidamente, para luego rectificarme-. Nosotros contamos con las armas propias de… lo que somos, pero no tenemos revólveres ni pistolas. Ellos tienen la ventaja de que estamos obligados a actuar como humanos mientras haya gente cerca, lo cual en cierta manera equilibra las cosas.

Nos encontrábamos ya a unos metros de la entrada al estacionamiento de la escuela, por lo que le avisé a Bella:

-Están alrededor del sitio donde sueles estacionar tu Chevy. Súbete la capucha, no queremos que te reconozcan antes de tiempo. Están ansiosos y un poco nerviosos, pero todos son demasiado arrogantes como para dar marcha atrás –pude leer la mente de Mike, por lo que sonreí inconscientemente por lo que estaba pensando-. Mike Newton está arrepentido. Se dio cuenta que el tiro le salió por la culata, pero no sabe cómo detenerlos… el plan se le salió de las manos.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –parecía insegura.

-Estoy leyendo sus mentes. Jasper me informó sobre el estado de ánimo, y Rosalie está vigilando el lugar en el que están apostados –dije como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso? -¿estaba enojada? No comprendí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que les estás leyendo la mente! ¿No jugaste suficiente a los súper espías? ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿También tengo que creerme lo de los chicos que me esperan para asaltarme o algo así?

_¿Qué?_

Bueno, quizás estaba aun menos informada de lo que creíamos. Entorné los ojos y me prometí a mi mismo que le contaría todo lo que ella necesitara saber. _Después_.

Le señalé el lugar en el que estaban los admiradores-acosadores de Bella.

-Observa ahora. Alice está llegando –el estruendoso sonido del motor de la Chevy nos advirtió, por lo que me arrodillé sobre el asiento para ver a Alice mejor.

Está de más decir todo lo que Alice se había estado preparando durante la noche. Incluso había logrado conseguir los lentes de cristales verdes que solía usar Bella para esconder sus iris escarlata, y los guantes de dedos cortados que usualmente usaba. Sí, se había preparando.

Bella se dio la vuelta para mirarme con todas las preguntas que su mente no podía formular –para mí, claro- plasmadas en los ojos. Al parecer había estado prestando atención a lo mismo que yo.

-Alice supo anoche lo que estaban tramando, tuvo tiempo de prepararse –respondí sin necesidad de que ella formulara ninguna pregunta-. Atención, en cuanto aborden a Alice es el momento en que tenemos que salir y alcanzar el edificio de la escuela antes que se den cuenta del engaño. Una vez dentro de la escuela, rodeados de otros estudiantes y con todos los profesores a la vista, no se atreverán a molestarte –expliqué a Bella en susurros. Obedeció rápidamente.

Alice se tardó un poco más de lo necesario en bajar, dándonos tiempo así de escapar. Cuando los admiradores-acosadores de Bella se dieron cuenta del engaño, quedaron _realmente _frustrados. Más le valía a Alice que su plan funcionara, ya que si no lo hacía Bella tendría que verse con la frustración de ese grupo.

La acompañé todo el trayecto hasta la puerta del salón en que ella tendría su primera clase, Geografía, supuse que querría estar segura. Caminé junto a ella, creo que en pose protectora, a unos centímetros, intentando no parecer grosero.

-Gracias –dijo una vez que hubimos llegado. Pude ver en sus ojos que en verdad se sentía agradecida, mucho.

Sonreí.

-Cuando quieras.

Se oyó un coro de suspiros femeninos dentro del aula, que solo era un eco de los pensamientos de las humanas.

.

Ninguno de la pandilla de Mike y sus cómplices molestó a Bella durante el almuerzo y las clases restantes, ya que estaban esperando un lugar con menos profesores y, en lo posible, menos testigos. Aunque Mike ya había comenzado a dudar del plan, todavía no se había retirado.

Es más, ni siquiera se mencionó el tema del baile en la mesa de Bella. Mike estaba planificando una salida a la playa de La Push, Bella estaba invitada… bueno, supongo que esa era otra cosa de las que le debería advertir. Mi lista de «temas para hablar con Bella» estaba creciendo considerablemente.

Mis hermanos tampoco estuvieron demasiado molestos como habían estado el día anterior con todo ese plan para hacerme admitir cosas que no admitiría de otro modo, y aproveché este respiro que me estaban dando. El día pasaba sin inconvenientes… por ahora.

.

Después de la última clase, Alice me advirtió –mentalmente- sobre lo que haríamos a continuación, aunque ya lo sabía perfectamente. Así que solo me quedaba esperar que Bella entendiera el mensaje oculto tras todo esto.

.

-¡Chicos, qué bien que ya están aquí! –saludó Alice eufórica cuando volvió del baño con Bella, tras comunicarle el resto del plan-. Tenemos un trato que hacer. Vean, les haré una propuesta que no podrán rechazar.

Estábamos mis hermanos y yo vigilando a los admiradores-acosadores de Bella, impidiendo que llevaran a cabo su plan. Ellos sabían que nosotros sabíamos, y nosotros sabíamos que ellos sabían que nosotros sabíamos -¿rebuscado?-.

-Todos quieren que Bella vaya al baile, y cada uno quiere que Bella vaya con él. Saben, algo parecido pasó una vez hace unos miles de años –comenzó a relatar Alice con entusiasmo-. Un rey tenía una hija, o hijastra, qué más da, que pasaba por ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Se llamaba Helena. Su belleza era tal que se presentó una multitud de pretendientes, algunos dicen que veintinueve, pero otros aseguran que eran noventa y nueve; y todos se querían casar con ella. Su padre temió que, al elegir a uno quedaran descontentos los demás, con lo cual podría desencadenarse una guerra.

Todos parecían estar muy atentos a la historia narrada por Alice.

-El rey pidió consejo a un hombre muy astuto, que le recomendó comprometer por juramento a todos los pretendientes a acatar la decisión de Helena y acudir en auxilio del elegido en caso que su esposa fuese disputada –continuó-. Como premio por su buen consejo, el rey le dio por esposa a su sobrina Penélope, pero ésa es otra historia. El caso es que Helena eligió a uno de los príncipes, con quien se casó, y todos los demás aceptaron su decisión y cumplieron su juramento.

Fue en ese momento en que todos comprendieron cómo se relacionaba Bella con esa historia, más precisamente sobre Helena de Troya.

-Tiempo después otro príncipe llamado Paris raptó a Helena, y su marido el rey llamó a todos los ex-pretendientes de Helena, y comenzó una guerra que duraría diez años y pasaría a la historia como la guerra de Ilión, que era el nombre de la ciudad, más conocida como Troya, pero eso no importa aquí ni ahora –completé, impaciente por la decisión que tomaría Bella.

-Ahora, lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente. Bella elige a alguien con quien ir al baile, ¡sólo eso, que quede bien claro! –subrayó Alice-. Ir. Al. Baile. Nada más. No aceptar ser novia de nadie, ni casarse con nadie, ni nada por el estilo.

-Ni una noche de loca pasión –dije furioso, dirigiéndole una mirada a Eric, quién se sonrojó y se preguntó cómo diablos podría yo saber que él estaba pensando en eso. Si tan solo supiera…

-Los demás, que no son elegidos –continuó mi hermana-, no la molestarán, ni intentarán hacer que ella cambie de opinión con sobornos, chantajes, promesas, súplicas, regalos ni amenazas.

Mike asintió con la cabeza, aunque sus pensamientos eran de lo más molestos, aunque intentaba no mostrarlo.

-Faltan nueve días para el baile, que es el próximo sábado –siguió Alice-. Le daremos a Bella tres días para pensarlo: viernes, sábado y domingo. El lunes a primera hora ella hará pública su decisión. No olviden que es la chica la que elige.

Apenas Alice anunció esto, las mentes admiradoras-acosadoras comenzaron a formular infinidad de planes para convencer a Bella durante los siguientes tres días. Chocolates, poemas, regalos, súplicas, sobornos e incluso Tyler estaba pensando en hacer una larga lista –según él- de las razones por las que Bella debería elegirlo a él y no a los demás. Cerré las manos en forma de puños con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se tornaron aún más pálidos de lo que naturalmente eran.

Al parecer Bella había notado mi reacción, aunque pareció no comprenderla. Echó una mirada a su alrededor, y tomó una decisión. Y Alice, a consecuencia de esto, jadeó de sorpresa. El plan había funcionado, después de todo. Intenté no mostrar mi alegría mientras seguía fulminando con la mirada a la pandilla de admiradores-acosadores.

-Quiero decirles que ya tomé una decisión –dijo al tiempo que se giraba hacia mí, intentando atraer mi atención. Aunque, claro, no sabía que ya la tenía-. Edward, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

No hay palabras para describir toda mi emoción. Incluso con la advertencia de la visión de Alice, no pensé que jamás podría sentir tantas cosas juntas.

Simplemente, no hay palabras.

-Bella, será un placer acompañarte –dije, totalmente seguro de que había fallado en mis intentos de mantener la compostura.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más.

Una vez, vengo preparada para excusarme por la tardanza. Deberes, poco tiempo libre, que estoy leyendo un fanfic atrapante, bla, bla, bla. Pero esas excusas ya no sirven demasiado, y como no hay manera de volver el tiempo atrás, simplemente les vengo con un capi nuevo.

Pero ahora, dejando de lado todo esto, me gustaría que opinen: ¿qué les pareció? ¿Piensan que estoy expresando bien los sentimientos y pensamientos de Edward? ¿Hay algo que me esté olvidando? Puede pasar que me haya saltado alguna escena que debería haber pasado ya pero que no aparece en el POV de Bella. Como siempre, estoy abierta a sugerencias, y como los reviews siempre sirven de inspiración para un escritor…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

.


	6. Desenlace inesperado

Resumen: Forks había parecido tan común y monótono como cualquier otro lugar en el que habían vivido. Instituto, salir a cazar… hasta que llega Bella Swan. Una neófita con enigmas sin respuesta y sin mucha idea de en lo que se ha convertido.

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y los lugares reconocibles pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia original pertenece a CruzdelSur, y **tengo su permiso **para hacer esta versión.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 5: Desenlace inesperado**

**.**

-¡Así que nuestro hermanito irá al baile con Bella! –fue el grito de Emmett cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del instituto para que nadie pudiese escucharlo. Y sí que gritaba fuerte.

Hice caso omiso a sus gritos y pensamientos. No solo los de Emmett, Alice estaba que explotaba de la emoción. Ya me parecía que esos… veinte segundos habían sido demasiado pacíficos dentro del auto.

-Vamos, Edward, admítelo. Estás totalmente eufórico –chillaba Alice.

-No creo que sea para tanto –contradiciendo mis palabras, se formó una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

-No, claro, que el posible amor de tu existencia te invite al baile del instituto carece de importancia –ironizó Alice.

-No dije eso. Además, su decisión fue casi obligada.

-No, podría haber elegido a Mike o a Eric o a Tyler o a cualquiera.

-Si hubiese elegido a «cualquiera» cabría la posibilidad de que todo terminara en una masacre. Era el único con el que no corría esa posibilidad, ya que Jasper o Emmett no están disponibles.

-Vamos, no actúes de esa manera. Acéptalo, estás feliz de que te haya invitado al baile –siguió Alice.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Sí, estoy feliz, ¿contenta? –dije al fin.

-No tanto como tú –dijo Alice, sonriendo más de lo que hubiese creído posible.

-¡AL FIN LO ADMITES, EDWARD! –gritó Emmett, y, a pesar de la distancia, me pareció que incluso en el instituto se había escuchado-. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que nuestro hermanito más pequeño al fin haya encontrado su media naranja!

-Todos nos sentimos así, Emmett –chilló Alice.

-Ni que lo digas –corroboró Jasper. Debía estar tan apabullado por toda la euforia como yo por los pensamientos, y eso se notaba en su voz. Claro que él también estaba feliz, pero eso no hacía más que multiplicar la sensación de euforia en el auto.

_Me alegro por ti, Edward_, pensó un poco tímidamente Rosalie. No era común que expresara ese tipo de cosas hacia mí en voz alta, a pesar de su dureza para tratar otros temas. Sonreí un poco en respuesta.

Intenté, una vez más, hacer caso omiso a los pensamientos y gritos de mis hermanos en el auto, aunque, en realidad, los únicos que gritaban eran Emmett y Alice. Fue así como logré llegar a casa sin haber perdido los nervios aún. Todavía me quedaba todo un día –y toda la noche- para ser molestado por mis hermanos, sin contar la posible reacción de mis padres. Seguramente intentarían ser disimulados en cuanto a lo que decían, pero eso no impedía que sus pensamientos fueran en cierto punto… no sé si «molestos» es la palabra adecuada, pero, sumados a los de Emmett y Alice, conseguirían volverme loco.

Así pasó el día, hasta que llegó un punto en el que ya se habían vuelto insoportables. O simplemente era que yo quería estar solo, lo que no me extrañaba. Entonces, decidí hacer algo que nunca había hecho: fui a mi habitación, apagué la luz –lo que no impedía que pudiese ver perfectamente- y me acosté en el sillón. No respondí a mis padres ni a mis hermanos cuando me llamaron, no me puse a escuchar música ni a leer un libro, como solía hacer en estas ocasiones. Simplemente cerré los ojos… como si, de algún extraño modo, pudiese dormir. Me concentré en los sonidos de la noche, y hubo un punto en el que se me hizo imposible pensar en Bella. Mis pensamientos la rehuían sin razón aparente, quizás ya había sido demasiado con mis hermanos molestándome con ella todo el día. Pero en este momento me permití pensar en ella, en su rostro, en el sonido de su voz, algo que no había hecho hasta el momento. Cuando llegó la hora en la que usualmente comenzábamos a prepararnos para el instituto, me levanté y me vestí con ropa diferente, ya que no me había cambiado en todo el día. Preparé la mochila, y bajé hacia la sala de estar, donde estaban mis hermanos, bastante extrañados por mi comportamiento de la noche. No respondí sus preguntas y, tras unos minutos de insistencia, se dieron cuenta de que era en vano. Ese día fui a la escuela más… relajado.

.

El fin de semana pasó sin nada digno de mención. Es decir, mis hermanos ya habían desistido en la idea de molestarme, aunque cuando creía que yo estaba «con la guardia baja», Emmett no perdía la oportunidad de hacer un chiste. El domingo por la noche fue cuando lo relevante pasó.

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo uno de los libros que había tomado prestado del despacho de Carlisle cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono. No le presté atención, seguro sería alguien del hospital para avisarle a mi padre sobre alguna urgencia o algo por el estilo. Cuando sonó por segunda vez, escuché a Alice:

-Es Bella, Edward, y quiere hablar contigo –exclamó ella con alegría, al tiempo que escuchaba la estrepitosa carcajada de Emmett en el segundo piso. Bajé rápidamente.

-Buenas noches –dije poniendo el auricular en mi oreja.

-Buenas noches, habla Bella Swan –bueno, eso yo ya lo tenía entendido, aunque ella no lo sabía-. ¿Hablo con la casa de la familia Cullen?

-Sí, Edward Cullen habla aquí –dije sabiendo que era a mí a quien buscaba.

-Eh, sí, hola, Edward –tartamudeó Bella al otro lado del teléfono-. Llamo para decirte que… lo lamento, pero no voy a ir al baile.

Debo admitir que esto me sorprendió, aunque intenté no dejar de ser cortés.

-¿Por qué no?

-La verdad, bailar es algo que está claramente fuera de mis posibilidades –admitió casi tristemente-. Eso, sin mencionar mis ojos rojos, ya que difícilmente podré usar mis lentes; mi tendencia a desear chupar la sangre de quien se me ponga a tiro; y mi imposibilidad de respirar cerca de los seres humanos en espacios cerrados, hacen que ir a un baile sea algo imposible para mí –dijo de un tirón-. Lo lamento.

Escuché cómo Emmett bajaba las escaleras casi lentamente, aunque no le dirigí mi atención.

-Entiendo. De hecho, me parece que estás haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, día a día, por lo atacar a nadie, y es verdad, un baile no es un lugar muy seguro. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a otro lado? No tiene mucho sentido que te invite a cenar, pero… hay otros lugares a los que podemos ir…

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a dónde estás pensando llevarla? Sería interesante que vayan a un banco de sangre, digo, si lo que quieres es cenar_, fueron los pensamientos de Emmett, quien rió suavemente. Para él. También pude oír los pensamientos de los demás, aunque ellos intentaban «pensar en voz baja».

-Oh, espera un momento –mascullé entre dientes. Qué irritante podía ser Emmett, especialmente.

Emmett al parecer no había notado mi reacción ante sus pensamientos y, gran error, se había distraído con cualquier otra cosa, así que casi no se dio cuenta cuando dejé el auricular sobre la mesa y salté encima de él, tirándolo al piso. Forcejeamos, yo medio en serio y él medio en broma, hasta que incluso me hizo reír a mí. Volví hacia el auricular.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? –casi me preocupé porque hubiera colgado.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada serio, Emmett estaba haciendo una serie de chistes sobre invitarte a un banco de sangre a cenar. Tuve que ir a decirle que lo decapitaría en cuanto acabe de hablar por teléfono –en realidad no lo había hecho, pero creo que lo había dejado bien en claro. Bella rió.

-Sí, ríete, me atormentará durante los próximos cincuenta años con esto –no mentía, claro. Cuando Emmett se empeñaba con algo…

-Tiene que haber algo turbio en su pasado con lo que puedas avergonzarlo –opinó.

-Es cierto, podría empezar enumerando las casas que él y Rosalie destruyeron cada vez que la pasión fue demasiado violenta… no, eso no avergüenza a ese degenerado, sólo lo hace sentir orgulloso –comenté, a lo que Emmett rió fuertemente.

-¡Es más de lo que puedo decir de ti! –gritó Emmett, a un volumen al que seguramente Bella habría escuchado.

-Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo a un lugar libre de humanos… -dudé, inseguro de lo que diría- …como si fuese una cita?

-Yo… no estoy segura.

_Pobre Edward, el amor de su vida le rechaza una cita, ¿quieres que salgamos juntos algún día para que puedas sobrepasar el dolor?_, está de más aclarar quien pensó tal cosa. Mis otros hermanos también opinaban un poco, pero no eran ni de lejos tan irritantes.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar? –empecé a ponerme ansioso-. Por favor, sé honesta. No dudes en decirme que no es conmigo con quien no quieres ir si es así…

_Quizás tenga planes. Podríamos hacer una cita doble. Ya sabes, el chico, Bella, tú y yo_, pensó batiendo las pestañas de una manera «seductora».

-¡Diablos, Emmett, controla tus malditos pensamientos! –rugí furioso, para luego darme cuenta de Bella en el teléfono-. Lo lamento, Emmett está insoportable. ¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono? Yo te llamo en un rato, desde un lugar donde no haya nadie… estorbando –casi escupí la última palabra.

Dictó rápidamente el número de teléfono de su casa.

-Te llamo en cuanto haya descuartizado a Emmett, ¿sí? Prometo que no tardo nada. Hasta pronto.

Una vez que colgué el teléfono, miré amenazadoramente a Emmett. Él sonrió, aunque seguía batiendo las pestañas. Llevaba mi celular conmigo, por lo que salí rápidamente por la puerta-ventana trasera, mientras Emmett gritaba.

-¡¿Eso es un no? ¡Vamos, al menos cumple tu promesa y descuartízame!

La palabra «molesto» no alcanzaba para describir a Emmett…

Corrí unos pocos minutos en el bosque, y cuando estuve a una distancia a la que seguramente nadie podría escuchar nada desde la casa disminuí el ritmo hasta una caminata lenta. Esto me debió haber tomado unos tres minutos, y ahí fue cuando me agarró el pánico. Quizás Emmett no estuviese tan equivocado. Desterré estos pensamientos rápidamente, sería mejor escuchar sus razones y no especular, y marqué el número.

-¿Hola? –respondió Bella.

-Hola, Bella, ahora sí podemos hablar –dije tranquilo, me había tomado unos cuantos segundos para calmarme y poder hablar sin que se notara mi ansiedad-. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que no te hace sentir segura? Por favor, dime la verdad, no te preocupes en ser diplomática.

-Es que… me siento insegura –admitió-. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. No sólo lo que soy ahora, también esto de… salir con alguien.

-También es nuevo para mí. Me refiero a lo de salir con alguien –aclaré-. Yo… nunca antes salí con nadie. Por eso Emmett se burlaba tanto, dice que me comporto como un idiota.

-Edward, ¿llevas mucho tiempo siendo… esto? –preguntó, dubitativa, aunque antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para responderle, se excusó:-. Perdón. No quise preguntar, yo...

-Bella –interrumpí-, ¿por qué te estás disculpando? No hay nada ofensivo en tu pregunta. Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, sí, llevo casi noventa años de esta… existencia. Nací en Chicago, en 1901, y fui transformado en 1918. Me estaba muriendo de gripe de española, mis padres ya habían fallecido, y no tenía a nadie. Carlisle, mi… padre en tantos sentidos, me encontró en el hospital y me transformó.

-¿Tienes casi un siglo de edad? –parecía sorprendida. Jamás había encontrado un vampiro que se sorprendiera por la edad. Debía saber mucho menos de lo que creíamos.

-Sí, ¿se me nota mucho? –intenté bromear.

-Para nada. Entonces… ¿no envejecemos nunca?

-Nunca. Tampoco nos enfermamos. Por otro lado, no podemos concebir hijos, y prácticamente no maduramos tampoco. Estamos completamente congelados, en nuestros gustos y caprichos, virtudes y defectos –creí que era un momento adecuado para hablar con ella sobre estos temas. De todos modos, ella había sacado el tema a colación.

Pero más que esa responsabilidad que había puesto mi familia sobre mí, o que yo me había autoimpuesto, fue la curiosidad. Por saber más cosas sobre ella, que tan intrigante me era. Así que dudé un poco en preguntar…

-¿Bella? ¿Hace mucho que… fuiste mordida? –pregunté, intentando ser suave. Si era algo reciente, quizás aún estuviera reacia a hablar sobre eso, o fuera un tema sensible, y no quería que se sintiera incómoda.

-Un par de meses… el tiempo que llevo viviendo en Forks, más tres semanas –respondió-. No sabía… nadie me explicó nada de esto…

-Quien sea que te haya mordido, fue muy irresponsable al dejarte sola –dije en tono casi desaprobador, mientras que comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas-. Nadie te explicó en lo que te habías convertido, ni las precauciones que debías tomar, ni los cambios que esto te causaría, ¿verdad?

-Nadie –musitó Bella. Sí, debía ser un tema sensible-. Yo… había salido de noche a sacar la basura a la calle. Mi madre y Phil, su nuevo marido, no estaban en casa; él es jugador en un equipo menor de béisbol y habían viajado por una semana por un torneo que se disputaba en otro estado… en Florida, me acuerdo –rió muy levemente, tan levemente que para un humano hubiese sido imposible captarlo-. ¿No es una locura que recuerde este tipo de cosas con tanto detalle? Saqué la basura, hasta dejé la puerta de casa entreabierta porque iba a volver enseguida. Dejé las bolsas, y cuando me giré para regresar a casa… No sé qué pasó. Algo, o alguien, me mordió en el cuello, por detrás. Ni siquiera lo vi.

-¿Qué pasó después? –la alenté a seguir contando, sin querer parecer insistente.

Comenzó a contarme su historia, primero en voz normal, como si quisiera juntar fuerzas, y luego en un susurro apenas perceptible. Yo, inconscientemente, comencé a acercarme lentamente a su casa, sin notar siquiera que lo hacía.

Me contó cómo sufrió la transformación, cómo se sorprendió una vez que despertó. No me resultó extraño oír sobre esta experiencia, yo mismo la había vivido y había escuchado a mis hermanos hablar de las suyas propias. Pero esto era diferente. La única en mi familia que no había recibido información sobre lo que era había sido Alice, pero incluso ella tuvo claro su camino desde el principio: Jasper. Mis otros hermanos habían despertado al lado de Carlisle, Esme igual, Jasper había recibido «orientación» en cuanto al tema, y para Carlisle hablar de vampiros era tan normal en su época como ahora hablar de automóviles o electricidad, además de que ya los había visto y había visto cómo se comportaban. Pero Bella no había recibido ningún tipo de consejo, no había ningún vampiro para ayudarla o al menos mencionarle en qué se había convertido. Se las había tenido que arreglar sola y, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que lo había hecho, lo había llevado muy bien. De cualquier otro neófito se hubiese esperado que enloqueciera, que matara y bebiera desaforadamente, o que se escondiera bajo una roca durante unos cuantos años. Pero ella había podido con todo, sola. Casi me causaba… admiración.

Me contó también cómo fue que mató a aquel hombre herido, atravesado por las balas, y en su voz parecía casi como si le diera vergüenza contar aquello.

Para ese momento, yo ya estaba en la puerta trasera de la casa, dudando en entrar. No quería romper el momento, pero ardía en ganas de entrar y ver su rostro, su expresión al contarme todo esto. Al final me decidí.

Estaba al lado del teléfono, presionándolo contra su oreja, con los ojos cerrados, casi temblando.

-Hasta cerré los ojos –admitió, quebrándose su voz-. Sólo lo solté cuando ya no hubo más sangre que sacar de él. Entonces lamí las heridas del pecho, sin querer dejar ni una gota…

Parecía el momento adecuado, ya que había dejado de hablar, así que me moví rápidamente frente a Bella sin que ella no lo notara de tan absorta que estaba en sus recuerdos y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, yo también había tenido mis dudas y mis fallas al principio de esta vida, y la comprendía. Y ella, por su parte, también sabía que la comprendía, y creo que por esa razón es que me había escogido a mí para contarle a alguien aquella historia.

Lo que no me esperaba fue que me abrazara fuertemente en cuanto me vio. Tan fuertemente como lo podía hacer un neófito, aunque este gesto me gustaba tanto que lo dejé pasar. Sollozó sin lágrimas contra mi pecho, apretando su rostro contra el, e intentando tranquilizarse. Repetí mis acciones del día del accidente de Tyler y froté su espalda en círculos e intenté ayudarla a tranquilizarse.

Un vez que pudo dejar de llorar temí que por fin se decidiera a soltarme, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía tan bien poder sentirla entre mis brazos. Incluso sabiendo que era una neófita y que si se lo propusiera podría causarme más daño que cualquier otro vampiro, cuando había contado su historia y las veces que se le había quebrado la voz me había parecido tan débil, aunque fuerte por haber podido llevar todo adelante. Me parecía muy frágil en momentos como este, cuando necesitaba de la contención para poder tranquilizarse, cuando se le quebraba la voz al recordar ciertas cosas, pero tan fuerte en el sentido en que había podido hacerse independiente, haber podido permanecer civilizada cuando la mayoría hubiese terminado totalmente salvaje, incluyéndome. Era tan frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo…

-Recién después de haber bebido hasta la última gota me di cuenta de lo que había hecho –incluso a pesar de su tono de voz, que apenas alcanzaba un susurro, me sobresalté. Había estado tan sumido en mis pensamientos, disfrutando el tenerla entre mis brazos, que había olvidado que en realidad me estaba contando su historia. Quizás también era que, al haberse quebrado de tal modo, no esperaba que tuviese la entereza para seguir hablando. Esta chica cada día me sorprendía más-. Me horroricé. Creí haberme vuelto loca, o salvaje… hasta pensé que había contraído rabia.

Reí cuando ella rió, aunque ninguno de los dos con genuina alegría.

-Fue una noche muy larga. Me contemplé al espejo durante horas. Pensé mucho, reflexioné. A la mañana siguiente, salí al balcón, a pleno sol… no es que quisiera matarme, pero me sentía tan inhumana que pensé que era preferible convertirme en un montoncito de cenizas, y de paso probar mi teoría sobre si realmente me había convertido en un… vampiro.

Suspiró suavemente contra mi pecho, como tomando fuerzas.

-Me encandilé a mí misma. Sólo tenía puesto un short, y una blusa sin mangas. El brillo fue enceguecedor. Probado que el sol no me destruía, tuve que replantearme si verdaderamente era un vampiro o no. Tras mucho ensayo y error, tenía tantos puntos a favor de que no, como de que sí. Había bebido la sangre de ese hombre, y mi sed parecía limitarse únicamente a la sangre. Eso me hacía un vampiro. Pero no me afectaban el sol, las estacas, las cruces ni el ajo. Eso eran puntos en contra para mi teoría.

Casi reí, casi, al escuchar esas suposiciones, pero estaba demasiado sumido en la historia como para hacerlo.

-No dormía en un ataúd, es más, no dormía en absoluto. Pensé al inicio que quizás se debía solo a que no tenía un ataúd a mano, pero pronto me di cuenta de que tampoco tenía sueño, hiciera lo que hiciese. Mis nuevos sentidos me distraían constantemente, y mi nueva súper fuerza fue todo un problema los primeros días… rompí montones de cosas sin querer, abollé el picaporte de la puerta de la cocina sólo por sujetarlo con demasiada fuerza, casi me asfixié a mí misma el día que me eché desodorante en aerosol. ¡No tenía idea que tuviese un olor tan fuerte!

Ahora sí reí verdaderamente, junto con Bella.

-Las cosas más bochornosas las fui descubriendo poco a poco. Me tomó casi dos días descubrir que no necesitaba ir al baño, o que no traspiraba. Descubrí por casualidad que no necesitaba respirar; eso fue muy útil. Me tomó una semana darme cuenta que no necesitaba parpadear, y casi dos meses el que ya no tendría que preocuparme por… el ciclo, la regla, el período… eso –comprendía, así que la dejé seguir-. Para cuando regresaron mi madre y Phil, yo ya llevaba tres días siendo… esto, y sabía bastante bien qué podía hacer y qué no. Estaba claro que ir a la escuela en un lugar tan soleado como es Phoenix no era una opción. Tampoco lo era contarle la verdad a Reneé, ni a nadie. Lo había pensado mucho. La opción más simple era desaparecer, quizás después de desordenar un poco la casa, tirar un par de cosas y llevarme el dinero, como si hubiese tenido lugar un robo y secuestro o algo así. Pero si hacía eso estaría preocupando muchísimo, e inútilmente, a Charlie y Reneé, y también a Phil. Yo sabía que no podía seguir al lado de ellos, que era peligrosa, pero… tampoco quise convertirme en un caso no resuelto de las crónicas policiales. No era ese tipo de vida el que quería para mí.

La abracé más fuerte, totalmente consciente de cómo se sentía eso. Rosalie lo había vivido, Emmett también. Yo había sentido algo parecido, aunque no igual, cuando había dejado a Carlisle y Esme en mi época rebelde, me había convertido en algo así como una incerteza para ellos.

-Ya había dejado caer la posibilidad de mudarme a Forks para darle a Reneé más libertad de viajar con Phil, y los dos se habían negado. Mi madre puede ser un poco despistada, pero no es idiota, y sabía perfectamente que yo odiaba Forks. Ella no quería que yo hiciera ese tipo de sacrificio. Sin embargo, después de lo que me había pasado, Forks no sólo era una salida brillante, sino que me parecía la única solución. Tenía a mi padre aquí, de modo que tenía mi techo asegurado; pondría el casamiento de Reneé como excusa. Todo encajaba, era un plan perfecto.

-Suena impecable en la teoría –la ayudé a seguir, comprendiendo cuánto se iba acercando la historia a la actualidad-. ¿Qué tal te fue en la práctica?

-Mejor de lo que creí –admití, parecía sorprendida-. Le dije Reneé sobre el tiroteo que había tenido lugar, que yo había estado afuera y que había visto morir a ese hombre, que una bala me había rozado el brazo, sin lastimarme, pero que estaba muy asustada, que Phoenix me parecía aterrador, y que me quería ir a Forks en ese mismo instante. Fue muy duro. Renée intentó de mil maneras convencerme, Phil también aportó lo suyo, pero no hubo forma de que me persuadieran. Mi negativa a ir a la escuela les pareció muy rara, y mi nueva manía de quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto con las persianas cerradas y sin dejar entrar un rayo de sol, ni te cuento.

-Tienes un autocontrol superior a cualquiera que haya conocido, excepto tal vez Carlisle, si conseguiste mantener toda esa discusión con tu madre sin atacarla –admití. Mi admiración hacia ella crecía junto con la historia.

-No creas que fue fácil –rió sin ganas-. Esos días perfeccioné mi técnica de no respirar, y practiqué tomar aire que no oliera a… comida, y a usarlo muy racionadamente. No fue nada fácil, pero recordándome siempre que era mi madre, que no era comida, y que me arrepentiría hasta el fin de los tiempos si la atacaba, logré contenerme.

-Admirable –creo que era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, aunque lo había estado pensando todo el tiempo.

-Por fin, dos semanas después de mi declaración sobre que me iba a vivir a Forks con o sin su aprobación, y que me iría [a dedo/haciendo autostop] de ser necesario… -me reí sin hacer ruido, pero sacudiéndome-, no te rías, a Reneé no le causó ninguna gracia. Por fin, todo estuvo listo. Había conseguido los lentes con cristales de color, y corté los dedos de unos guantes viejos que me quedaban pequeños. Me vestí con pantalones largos, camisa manga larga y hasta un ridículo sombrero, intentando que no me diera el sol en ningún momento de camino al aeropuerto. Era la prueba de fuego, el último momento en que podía ser descubierta… o al menos eso me pareció.

-¿Y después? –estaba más ansioso de lo que quería aparentar.

-Me despedí de mi madre, no respiré en todo el viaje, me esforcé en no comerme a Charlie en cuanto lo tuve cerca, y comencé las clases en una nueva escuela repleta de deliciosos humanos… y donde también había un quinteto de otros que eran como yo, pero cuatro me resultaban aterradores, y sólo una no parecía dispuesta a cortarme en trocitos a la menor ocasión.

-¿Te parecimos aterradores? –me asombré sinceramente. No creía que hubiésemos causado esa impresión en ella. Bueno, quizás Jasper, o Rosalie…

-Ya lo creo. Jasper me observaba como si creyera que yo era una mujer-bomba dispuesta a inmolarse en cualquier momento llevándose consigo a media escuela. Emmett parecía aburrido y mayormente me ignoraba, lo cual era casi un alivio. Rosalie, no sé qué hice para caerle tan mal, pero era bastante obvio que me detestaba…

-Atraías la atención de más chicos que ella –dije casi en tono confidencial-. Rose está acostumbrada a ser siempre la más hermosa, y no tolera la competencia.

-Pero yo nunca tuve ningún interés en competir con ella –me respondió, asombrada ella esta vez-. Lo único que siempre quise fue que me dejaran en paz…

-Ya, pero… no es tan simple. ¿Y por qué te parecía aterrador yo? –tenía una terrible curiosidad sobre este punto en específico.

-Porque no dejabas de mirarme con curiosidad, como si yo tuviese la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo escrita en la cara y te esforzaras en leerla –me dijo bajando la voz-. Me ponía de los pelos que me miraras así.

-Es que eres fascinante. En serio –tuve que insistir cuando rió, negando mis palabras-. Creo que ya te mencioné que puedo oír las mentes de los que están a mi alrededor, pero no funciona contigo. Eras la persona más interesante de toda la escuela, la única que no me gritaba todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Además, parecías haber desarrollado una conciencia, un autocontrol suficiente como para mezclarte entre los humanos sin cometer masacres. Por si fuera poco, eres hermosa, y me evitabas como si yo tuviese la peste. Una combinación irresistible.

-¿En serio puedes oír los pensamientos? ¿Como… telepatía? –preguntó incrédula.

-Algo así. Sólo puedo oír lo que pasa por la mente de la persona en ese momento; ocasionalmente vislumbro imágenes, cuando la persona piensa en ellas. Eso es más común en los niños, ellos piensan mucho en imágenes, formas y colores, y poco en palabras. A medida que crecen, piensan más usando palabras –traté de ser claro-. Me pasó algo raro con tu padre, algo que no noté hasta hace poco. En su caso no puedo oír las palabras exactas que piensa, sino sólo sacar el tono, el tenor. Sus pensamientos están parcialmente velados, tengo que concentrarme para saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

-¿La cabeza de Charlie no está bien? –se preocupó.

-¿Me preguntas si Charlie está bien, cuando acabo de confesarte que yo escucho pensamientos ajenos en mi cabeza? –ironicé, para luego hablar seriamente-. No te preocupes, la cabeza de tu padre, hasta donde pude ver está bien, sólo que tiene… como una especie de protección. Cuando noté eso, empecé a comprender un poco mejor lo que ocurría con tu mente. Mi teoría es que tienes una especie de escudo mental, que te protege… por ejemplo, de mis intromisiones.

-¿Mi supuesto escudo tiene algo que ver… con lo que soy?

-Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, yo no podía oír los pensamientos ajenos antes de ser transformado. Carlisle tiene una teoría, según la cual cada uno trae de su vida humana algo, que se convierte, amplificado, en su… don, o poder, o como quieras llamarlo. Entonces, cabría suponer que en mi vida humana yo era muy hábil adivinando los pensamientos de los demás, con lo cual al transformarme… adquirí esta capacidad –expliqué.

-Entonces, suponiendo que me hubieses conocido cuando yo todavía era… humana, ¿podrías haberme leído la mente? –creo haber notado un cierto temblor en su voz al hablar de su humanidad como un pasado.

-Oído tu mente –aclaré-. La mente no es un libro, que abres y lees donde se te antoja. Es muy compleja y profunda; yo sólo alcanzo a vislumbrar la superficie. Volviendo a tu pregunta, no sé. Considerando que la mente de Charlie está parcialmente velada, es posible que la tuya ya estuviese protegida por tu escudo mental mientras aún eras humana… o quizás no –se me ocurrió-. Tal vez también estaba protegida en parte, como la de tu padre, y me hubiese resultado más complejo, aunque no imposible, oír lo que pensabas. No sé, no estoy seguro… nunca había encontrado a nadie que me bloqueara por completo.

Ambos permanecimos callados unos minutos, mientras procesaba lo que había pasado. Mi mente en general no tenía problemas para asimilar los hechos, pero su contacto me… distraía.

Finalmente Bella se decidió por soltarme, muy lentamente, como aprovechando los últimos segundos, aunque podría haber sido idea mía. Yo mantuve la vista fija en la pared, aunque no pude aguantar mucho y, al ver por el rabillo del ojo que me estaba observando, le dirigí la mirada. No llevaba los lentes con cristales verdes de siempre, por lo que pude ver claramente sus iris escarlata, características del neófito. Esto me recordó cierta conversación que teníamos pendiente, aunque ella no lo sabía. Evadí el tema, prometiéndome que se lo diría después.

-Bella –por alguna extraña razón me gustaba mucho pronunciar su nombre, especialmente si estaba dirigiéndome a ella-, perdón por meterme en tu casa sin permiso y sin golpear la puerta. Cuando me convencí que hablar por teléfono en una casa donde toda la familia estaba escuchando lo que yo decía y pensando sus comentarios (Emmett es el peor, pero los demás también opinaban) era imposible, tomé mi teléfono móvil/celular y me fui al bosque a hablar. No tenía intenciones de venir a molestarte, pero noté tu voz tan alterada, que pensé… que quizás estarías mejor si yo estaba acá personalmente –mentí. En realidad, había venido aquí inconscientemente, pero no era necesario que ella supiera eso. También había pensado lo otro, después de todo, así que no era completamente una mentira-. Perdón, por favor, fui descortés, yo…

-Está bien. Creo que necesitaba ese abrazo –admitió.

Esta vez el silencio fue un poco más incomodo. Repentinamente, unos segundos después, como si hubiera estado dudando, Bella comenzó a respirar lentamente, con cuidado, y luego acompasando su respiración a la mía. Se sentía extraño, pero agradable.

-Creo que… debería irme –dije transcurridos unos minutos, aunque inseguro de que eso fuera lo que ambos queríamos.

-Charlie no está en casa… se fue a pescar con sus compañeros de trabajo de la comisaría –aclaró.

-Lo sé, hubiese oído su mente en algún momento de otro modo –elevé una de las comisuras de mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Quieres que me quede un rato? –ansiaba que la respuesta fuese sí.

-Sí –me respondió un poco apresuradamente, para luego aclarar:-. Si quieres y puedes.

-No es como si tuviese que irme a dormir –reí-. Y no te lo hubiese ofrecido si no me estuviese muriendo de ganas. Bueno, muriendo, metafóricamente –dije con una sonrisa un poco más ancha.

Rió, y me pareció el sonido más hermoso del universo. Tranquilo y despreocupado, al fin.

.

Nos reímos y nos sorprendimos mucho esa noche, sentados en el sofá rememorando antiguas anécdotas como humano, en mi caso, y recientes, en el caso de Bella. Contamos de todo un poco, y fue cuando le expliqué cómo los recuerdos se desvanecían con el tiempo. Una vocecita insistente en mi cabeza me recordaba esa conversación pendiente, aunque estaba tan a gusto allí que no quería romper esa atmósfera de comodidad que se había creado entre nosotros.

Ella me contó historias sobre su madre, su infancia en Phoenix, la fuga de Renée y Charlie cuando ella era apenas un poco mayor que Bella. Me contó sobre sus gustos e intereses, qué le gustaba leer, las películas que había visto, sus comidas favoritas como humana, las excentricidades de su madre –que me parecieron de lo más interesantes-, su matrimonio con Phil, Charlie, cómo era convivir con él, entre otras cosas.

Por mi parte, yo relaté sobre todo mis experiencias como vampiro, ya que las humanas eran demasiado difusas e incluso podía llegarme a causar dolor de cabeza si intentaba con mucha fuerza recordar. Algunos de los sucesos históricos que había vivido y cómo los había vivido, lo que pareció sorprender bastante a Bella. Estuvo completamente atenta cuando le contaba cosas como que estudiaba para recibir mi primer título en medicina en nuestra casa en Inglaterra un lunes cuando hizo explosión la bomba atómica que destrozó Hiroshima; parecía especialmente atraída por cómo sucesos tan trascendentes en el tiempo habían ocurrido al mismo tiempo que cosas tan insignificantes.

Expliqué otras cosas que habían causado revuelo en aquella época. La primera película sonora, el famoso discurso de Martin Luther King «Yo tengo un sueño», la Guerra Civil española, la llegada del hombre a la luna, la invasión norteamericana a Vietnam, el accidente del Apollo XIII, el colapso del puente de Tacoma…

No podía creer el tiempo que había pasado de eso, y cómo lo había pasado. Imaginar la vida –o lo que sea que fuese- sin Bella se me hacía imposible, o demasiado doloroso, y no entendía cómo había podido existir sin ella hasta ese momento. La verdad, sonaría egoísta, y mucho, pero en parte me agradaba que fuese vampiresa, ya que se me haría terrible e insoportable el perderla. Sí, sonaba muy egoísta y no me gustaba tener esos pensamientos, pero la sola perspectiva de perderla me aterraba, me dolía incluso el solo imaginarla. Me lamentaba por el desenlace no tan afortunado que ella había tenido, y me hubiese gustado que hubiera tenido la posibilidad de elegir esta vida para ella, que el destino no le hubiera arrebatado la humanidad como lo había hecho. Pero de nada servía tener estos pensamientos, por lo que me limitaba a agradecer su compañía y su presencia. De todos modos, era más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

La noche pasó rápido a su lado, y agradecí cada segundo que pude pasar junto a ella, compartiendo todas estas cosas que jamás creí que pudiese compartir con alguien que no fuese mi familia. Adoraba este sentimiento, la libertad que sentía junto a ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Un capítulo nuevo!

Este capítulo me costó más de lo usual ya que estuve llena de exámenes trimestrales y sin tiempo para hacer mucho, pero aquí está. Me hice un tiempo ahora que terminaron y, para colmo, me llenaron de tareas, pero pude hacerlo. Por otro lado, hace uno o dos días que ya estaba terminado, pero faltaba arreglar algunos detalles y entre deberes y estudio se me hacía difícil revisarlo y corregirlo, ¡pero al fin lo terminé!

Entonces espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que les haya gustado y, como siempre, estoy abierta a sugerencias, críticas constructivas, preguntas, sugerencias, aportes, incluso amenazas de muerte si lo llegaran a considerar necesario, aunque espero no recibir muchas de estas últimas. Cualquier comentario es recibido.

Eso es todo, y nos leeremos pronto, o eso espero.

.


	7. Aviso, no es un capítulo

Hola,

Chicas, las que leen este fanfic, quería avisarles que estará "abandonado" -aunque no me gusta usar esa palabra-, al menos de momento. Ya sé, siendo tanto escritora como lectora odio con toda mi alma que dejen fanfics sin acabar, y ahora estoy haciendo eso. Pero bueno, he estado últimamente con demasiadas responsabilidades y sin verdaderas ganas de subir nada, y no quería subir un capítulo que las aburriera o no tuviera sentimiento y solo hacerlo por obligación. No me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas obligada y siento que, si no tengo ganas ni tiempo de escribir, no quiero hacer nada por sentirme culpable dejándolas sin nada por incluso meses, como actualmente estoy haciendo. Así, que de momento, no subiré nada. Incluso no creo terminarlo en un futuro, odio hacer esto, pero no creo poder.

Pero, para no dejarlas sin nada, me gustaría proponer algo. Si la escritora del fanfic original está de acuerdo y hay interesadas/os, podría dejar esto en manos de alguien más, siempre que me avisaran y quizás me mostraran algo escrito por ustedes para saber cómo escriben -aunque si tienen fics subidos me daré una idea-, aclarando a quién pertenecen los primeros capítulos, claro. No sé, creo que es mi idea random del día, pero si están interesadas podría hacerse. Si no, quedaría todo aquí, por más que odie estar haciendo esto y dejarlas a todas así como si nada.

Bueno, entonces, si están interesadas, hagánmelo saber. Me gustaría que este fic pudiera terminarse, aunque sea en manos de alguien más. Y recuerden que la idea original es de CruzdelSur, por lo tanto interesados deberían preguntarle a ella también.

Eso, quería decirles que las quiero y lamento dejar todo así,

S.C.


End file.
